A New Clan
by RainEpelt
Summary: Sequel to A New Home. Read first if you want to. Co-authored by Amber342. Rosepaw, now Roseheart, has finally found her destiny. What is her destiny? Will she fulfil it? Look inside for an enchating, no, fascinating story of adventure, family, struggles, and friendship. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1: Ceremony and Destiny

**Okay, I think that I figured out a way to keep the charie chat.**

* * *

Rosepaw: Hey! I'm still an apprentice!

E: Shh... don't give anything away!

Rosepaw: But-

Blackstep: At the end of the chapter you will be a warrior.

E: Aren't we breaking the fourth wall?

Blackstep: E and Amber342 worked hard on this chapter.

Rosepaw: Enjoy!

E: I do not own Warriors but I do own everything else!

* * *

**Main Characters:**

Roseheart – Roseheart is a ginger she-cat apprentice with dark green eyes. She is formerly of the Pantherclan. Her mentor is Blackstep. Rosepaw is very curious but doesn't understand much about anything, including herself.

Blackstep – Blackstep is a big black tom with blue eyes. He is the mentor of Rosepaw and is formerly from the Pantherclan. Before he was part of the Pantherclan he was a rogue and the mate of Spot. He is very protective of Rosepaw, but he still puts her out of her comfort zone constantly. He knows many things about Rosepaw and is preparing her for her mysterious destiny. His three children—Spotty, Dust, and Scratch—do not know that he is their father.

**Secondary Characters:**

Brick – Brick is a brown she-cat with blue eyes. She is leader of a small rogue gang that consists of herself, Scratch, and Dust. She is an old friend of Blackstep and Spot.

Scratch – Scratch is a grey tabby she-cat with amber eyes. She is an old friend of Blackstep and Spot. She is part of Brick's gang.

Dust – Dust is a grey tom with green eyes. He is part of Brick's gang. He is unknowingly the son of Blackstep.

Cloudfur – Cloudfur is a fluffy white and grey she-cat. She is the Panther clan's former medicine cat.

* * *

**A New Clan Chapter 1**

_Ceremony and Destiny_

"I, Blackstep, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in turn." Blackstep turned to his apprentice, his blue eyes warm and proud. "Rosepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your friends, even at the cost of your life?"

Rosepaw's dark green eyes were shining as she responded, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Rosepaw, from this moment you will be known as Roseheart. StarClan honors your energy and enthusiasm, and we welcome you as a full warrior."

"Roseheart! Roseheart! Roseheart!" Dust, Brick, and Scratch cheered.

Roseheart dipped her head in gratitude.

"Even though no one would attack us, you still sit vigil over camp tonight," Blackstep meowed. "And remember, no talking." Roseheart could hear the slight humor lighten his voice and he gave her a knowing look.

Rosepaw nodded eagerly and took up her place at the entrance of camp. Blackstep and the three cats settled down on their nests. The camp had improved since Roseheart and Blackstep first arrived. The nests were now comfortable dips in the ground. There was no animal dung or stray twigs in the camp. There was a fresh kill pile in the center, as well as a small mound of dirt. The entrance was big enough for Blackstep to enter, but so concealed that it took a while for the three guests to see it even after it was pointed out.

Blackstep stayed up in his nest for a little while so that he could watch Roseheart and think. He knew that soon Roseheart would need to fulfill her destiny, but he decided that he should wait awhile, just to make sure she was ready. He settled down for a calm, peaceful sleep.

* * *

It had been three moons since Roseheart's warrior ceremony, and when Blackstep gazed on his old apprentice one morning, after the two had eaten some of last night's catch, he knew it was time.

"Roseheart," Blackstep began. "You may not be my apprentice anymore, but it's time for you to learn something."

"What is it?" Roseheart asked, confused.

"Your... destiny," Blackstep replied with slight hesitancy.

Roseheart stared at the black tom for a moment, not sure whether he was joking or not, before she coughed loudly. She felt like the rabbit she just ate was coming up. "My... destiny?" she spluttered. "You mean you're going to answer all the questions I've asked about why everything has happened? Now? Everything?"

"Not everything, just... what you need to know. Follow me," said Blackstep. He paused, nodded seemingly to himself, and then led the way out of camp. Roseheart followed him out.

They traveled quite a distance away from camp to what seemed to be a small cave. The cave was partly underground and the top was formed by rocks. The rocks were covered in so much moss and ivy that they seemed to glow green in the morning sun.

"Where did this come from?" Roseheart asked in awe.

"Twolegs' had a pile of rocks here a long time ago. Some creature hollowed it out at some time, and then water did the rest of the work," Blackstep replied. "Come on inside, I think you will be impressed." Blackstep went inside and Rosepaw followed.

The cave was definitely made by another, larger creature. Then entrance dipped slightly underground before surfacing. "Wow…" was all Roseheart could say as she looked around. The walls and ceiling were gleaming from water yet at the same time covered with moss. There were several small holes in the top slits of sunlight came through. All over there were little pools of water; and where the sunlight met the water the air seemed to shimmer. "Wow…" Rosepaw said again.

"It takes your breath away doesn't it?" said Blackstep. "This is where I go to talk to Starclan. It's one of the calmest places around. Now, I need to tell you more about yourself."

Roseheart nodded, glancing one more time at the beauty around her before settling down. Blackstep sat down across from her. "You are destined to become a leader," he stated.

Roseheart paused, she couldn't imagine him being serious. "A... leader?" she murmured, trying to picture it in her mind. Her eyes snapped back to Blackstep. "Why me? I'm not big or strong or fast or clever or-" Rosepaw stopped when Blackstep motioned her to be quiet.

"I know it's been awhile," he said, "But do you remember when cats told stories of their past you could feel it?"

"How did you-" Blackstep's blue gaze halted her mid-sentence.

"At my warrior ceremony, I was proclaimed strong and perceptive. I know many things," he said. "Now, if you are ready you will be able to… sense deeply as I tell you this." Roseheart opened her mouth to say something, so Blackstep added, "Just listen."

* * *

A new bud pushes through the rocky soil.

Its roots go deep, and stay when the garden is gone.

It will experience new things; lack of water will try to destroy it.

A bright new day waits, yet it does not know.

_"What does this mean?" Blackstep asked. His gaze met Cloudfur's._

_ "It means that this kit is special," she responded, looking past Blackstep with a far-off look in her eyes. "That is all I know."_

_**a few moons later…**_

_"Cloudfur, did you hear?" Blackstep asked, enthusiasm and worry glowing in his eyes as he entered the medicine cat den._

_The white she-cat's form seemingly materialized out of the twilight's darkness. "Hear what?" she asked playfully. She already knew the answer._

_"That kit, Rosekit, is now my apprentice!" he exclaimed._

_"That would make her Rosepaw, wouldn't it?" Cloudfur meowed, her eyes glinting with slight amusement._

_"I'm a mentor to her!" Blackstep exclaimed, a hint of worry in his voice. "What am I going to do?"_

* * *

Roseheart found it funny how her mentor was terrified of mentoring her. She could almost laugh at his expression.

* * *

_"Blackstep," Cloudfur meowed in a soothing voice, "You're going to be a great mentor to a great apprentice."_

_ Another flash of uncertainty crossed Blackstep's eyes. "How do you know?"_

_"You are special; one of the only warriors I knew that would listen first and speak later. You also have a great understanding of cats. These To very important things that are needed in a leader."_

_ Blackstep looked somewhat confused, his racing thoughts not deciding on an emotion or reaction to this._

_ "Blackstep, Rosepaw is the one. She will be leader someday, a great leader. You will help her prepare for that time."_

_"But I've n-never mentored before! I don't even know how to begin!"_

_ Cloudfur shushed him. "Trust me. Trust in Starclan. Now go to bed, you'll know what to do in the morning."_

* * *

"You thought it was funny didn't you?" Blackstep accused Roseheart.

Roseheart burst out laughing. "You acted like a kit that just came out of the nursery!"

"It was quite out of character for me, I panicked. I'm only a cat you know. Sometimes even I get overwhelmed," Blackstep informed her.

"So I'm going to be a leader?" Roseheart questioned. "We're not part of a clan, how am I going to be a leader?"

"I'm sure you can find out the answer yourself," Blackstep told her.

Roseheart thought about this. _'How am I going to be a leader without a clan? Where do I find a clan? A clan needs a camp, where do I find a camp? Wait a minute, I live in a camp.'_ The answer hit Roseheart hard. "We're going to make a clan," she said, more as a statement then a question.

"Correct, that's why we came all this way. This is why we live in such a big camp. You are going to lead a clan. I will help you," said Blackstep.

"Wait, I don't know how to lead. How am I going to lead a clan?" Roseheart suddenly protested. Blackstep motioned her to be silent.

"I will help you, now; we need to make sure camp is ready. Then we will look for cats," Blackstep said. He started out of the cave. "Come along," he said as he duck outside, with Roseheart right behind him.

* * *

**From the Garage:**

Roseheart: So we were acting weird, sue us.

E: Okay, that'll be one million dollars.

Blackstep: Can you two stop bickering?

Both: No!

Blackstep: At least you agree on something.

Both: No we don't!

E: Hope you enjoyed!

Blackstep: You forgot the catchphrase.

E: Oops!

E: Wait, got some reviews to answer!

Teledog (): I LOVE BLACKSTEP XD Great first chapter! Update!

E: I'm glad you like Blackstep.

Roseheart: If you were in the story it would be a romance.

E: Quiet kitty!

icancounttoten12345678910: theres gonna be more duels in this one right? XD great chapter

E: I don't think there will be much fighting.

Roseheart: why not?

E: This is more of a make a clan and strugle through life. But hey, no story is complete without a good fight right?

Roseheart: What about the story you wrote that ended without a fight?

E: No comment.

Penn St. was Merely a Setback: If there was a new clan...I would have heard of it.

E: Uhh... Okay?

Penn St. was Merely a Setback: You're so pretty it hurts me, Jerry.

E: Uhh... Who's Jerry?

Penn St. was Merely a Setback: Sandusky.

Rosestar: Who?

Blacstep: Some unimportant twoleg.

* * *

***end of transmission***


	2. Chapter 2: Friend or Enemy

**At the Garage:**

Roseheart: Took you long enough to get here!

Amber: Well, I have a life. Unlike you... Your life is written for you. Ha.

Roseheart *pounting*: That's not funny.

E: Yes it is!

Amber: That also means we can give you superpowers...

Roseheart: Yeah!

Blackstep: I cannot imagine Roseheart with superpowers.

E: I can: total chaos!

Amber: And put you into a bubble and blow you into the sky...

Roseheart: Hey!

E: Just kidding. Now for the disclaimer.

Blackstep: Warriors is not owned by RainEpelt or Amber342. All the charcters are.

Roseheart: I am not a kitty-pet.

* * *

**A New Clan Chapter 2**  
_Friend or Enemy_

Roseheart followed Blackstep out of camp, shaking with every step. "Blackstep," she asked nervously, "How are we even going to convince cats to join us?"

Blackstep looked back at his former apprentice, blue eyes glinting slightly with humor. "Don't worry. You'll know."

This did not reassure Roseheart and her forest green eyes darted around uncertainly. She was used to Blackstep taking care of everything, with her behind him and listening. This was the first time she would be doing the talking and she had woken up several times during the previous night from nightmares of not even being able to get words out at all. "Where are we going to find anyone?" she asked, "In all the time we've lived here I've never scented anyone around our camp or out hunting." It was a slight glimmer of hope for a delay so she had more time to figure out what she would even say to the cats they were going to meet.

"Are you sure?" Blackstep asked in one of those cryptic tones again without turning around, "Try looking back."

Roseheart closed her eyes and tried to remember any rogues that she might have encountered.

* * *

_"I smell something," Rosepaw murmured. She was just two moons away from the time she hoped to become a warrior and so, of course, was attempting to catch as much prey as she could. But when she scented the air, she found a strange and bitter smell on the wind._

_Blackstep's black ears were erect. "Look over there." Roseheart followed his gaze and got a half-second glimpse at a faint blur disappearing over a ridge. She couldn't even distinguish the pelt color._

* * *

_Roseheart pushed her way through the undergrowth in one of the thicker parts of the woods that she usually never went to. She heard a rustle up ahead and realized that she was downwind from any prey in the direction she was headed. She decided to see what type of prey it was and possibly loop around to come at it at a more effective position._

_She had to duck under another bush to follow the sound and came out into a small clearing._

_Oddly enough, Roseheart found it occupied by a rabbit, newly dead and half-eaten. She sniffed it tentatively and an unfamiliar scent drifted into her nostrils._

* * *

"I remember," Roseheart meowed finally.

Blackstep nodded. "I have a basic idea of where to find some rogues. Come." He started off through the woods in a seemingly random direction and Roseheart rushed to keep up.

Morning sunlight was spilling in small beams through the lush green leaves of the trees when the two cats first began walking and the sun was past sunhigh by the time. Blackstep stopped. They had reached a part of the woods were the trees were tiny and dispersed and the landscape was densely covered in low bushes and long grass.

Roseheart collapsed onto the warm grass. "I'm hungry," she complained, "and tired." She stretched and yawned; all she wanted to do was just lie in the sun and go to sleep.

To her surprise, Blackstep's figure moved to cover the sun. "Stop acting like a kit," he snapped, "If you're hungry, go hunt. Is this what you're going to be doing when you're leader?"

Roseheart got up, confused and offended by Blackstep's sudden seriousness. She slipped into the bushes and out of sight before he could see her emotions. "Why do I have to be leader?" she murmured to herself in exasperation, "Blackstep would make a much better leader. Smart, perceptive, level-headed… Everything that I'm not…"  
Roseheart stopped in front of a larger bush, scenting the air. Rogue. "Who's there?" she asked, trying to sound braver than she felt. When she heard no response, she cautiously took a step towards the bush, but in a blur of fur and claws, something crashed into her. She was knocked backward and reacted on instinct as claws slashed the air, moving enough so that they only grazed her cheek. She rolled backwards just enough so that she was able to pull her high legs in and kick outwards. The cat gave a grunt as it was thrown backwards and Roseheart quickly got to her paws and pinned him/her to the ground.

"You win," the cat said.

Roseheart looked suspiciously into the cat's green eyes, knowing immediately by the voice that it was a tom. She loosened her grip and stepped off of him. He got to his paws, licking his tortoiseshell pelt of debris from their brief fight.

"Who are you?" she growled.

"Who are you?" the tom asked with hostility, seeming only slightly offended that he had lost to her.

"Roseheart," she said replied with some hostility.

"Roseheart… hmm… sounds, clanny," the tom mused.

"Did you say clanny?" Roseheart asked, surprised. "As in clan? What do you know about clans?" Roseheart was intrigued. Not only did the rogue surrender and seem friendly about it, he also knew something about clans.

"My mother's father was in a clan when he was a kit… before it was destroyed by twolegs…" the cat said sadly.

"That's sad," said Roseheart. "Oh! What's your name?"

"My name's Bush," he replied. "Where's your clan?"

"My clan fell apart several moons ago, but my mentor and I traveled together all the way here after…" Roseheart responded, not sure what emotion she was feeling.

"Where is your mentor?" Bush asked.

"Right here," Blackstep meowed, stepping out from the shadow of the bush. He had come against the wind towards the two cats' deep in conversation and waited for the opportune moment to show himself. "I didn't catch your name…"

Bush swallowed, his green eyes widening. He was slightly bigger than Roseheart, but Blackstep seemed to tower over him. "Bush…" he meowed uncertainly.

"So you know what a clan is?" Blackstep asked.

"Uh, yeah… cats living together. There's a leader, a healer… a dep… dep-something…" Bush stammered.

"Deputy. And queens, kits, elders, warriors, and apprentices," Blackstep finished for him. He looked at Roseheart expectantly.

Roseheart's eyes widened and she quickly asked, "Would you like to be part of one?"

Bush cocked his head. "There aren't any clans anymore," he meowed slowly, "They died out."

"New ones can be made," Roseheart stated, dark green eyes sparkling, "I'm going to be leader and Blackstep is helping me prepare for that time. We are making a clan! We'd love it if you joined."

Bush looked behind him; studying the place he had called his home for most of his life. He considered the happiness but ultimate loneliness being there. "Yes," Bush meowed softly to himself before turning back and meeting Roseheart's gaze.

"Yes," he meowed firmly.

* * *

**At the Garage:**

E: Awww... Roseheart has a lover.

Roseheart: I have no idea what you're talking about.

Amber: Same.

E: You know, Bush.

Roseheart: ...

Amber: I'm confused.

E: Anyway... Hope you guys and gals enjoyed the chapter!

Roseheart: What's a gal?

E: Anyway... sorry for not having a bio on Bush, we'll get it to you next chapter. And the *ahem* format of this thing seems off. It's a glitch. I'll try to fix at some point. Bye!

Blackstep: Remember, you need to answer the reviews.

E: Oh yeah...

icancounttoten12345678910: awwww wheres the duels? FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT! XD

E: Aah! You're scaring me. You're acting like a crazy boy.

Roseheart: Takes one to know one.

E: I am not ashamed of my gender.

Amber342: Muy bueno. I got to read this before anyone else! Ha!

E: I had to use google to find out what you meant. Of course you got to read it first, you helped write it! No wait, I was the first one to read it.

Roseheart: Since when have you searched and read the story?

E: Uh... since next week?

***end of transmission***


	3. Chapter 3: Desicions

**Main Characters:**

Roseheart – Roseheart is a ginger she-cat with dark green eyes. She is formerly of the Pantherclan. Her former mentor is Blackstep. Roseheart is very curious but doesn't understand much about anything, including herself. She often "looks back" to see hers and other's histories.

Blackstep – Blackstep is a big black tom with blue eyes. He is the former mentor of Roseheart and is formerly from the Pantherclan. Before he was part of the Pantherclan he was a rogue and the mate of Spot. He is very protective of Roseheart, but he still puts her out of her comfort zone constantly. He is her with her destiny of becoming a leader. His three children—Spotty, Dust, and Scratch—do not know that he is their father.

**Secondary Characters:**

Bush - Bush is a tortoiseshell tom with green eyes. He is friendly and smart yet immature at times, and he gives out trust very easily. He prefers low undergrowth to towering trees. He's always wanted to join a clan due to his social nature, but he believed the clans had died out before he met Roseheart and Blackstep.

**A New Clan Chapter 3**

_Decisions_

Bush was impressed in how Roseheart and Blackstep kept their camp. He remembered how kept his place under the bushes: dirty and cluttered. He never bothered to clean it out because he could always go to some other bush to live. "Wow," he said as he looked at the fresh-kill pile, the nests, the huge well-concealed entrance and the overwhelming peacefulness of the camp.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Roseheart murmured as she too looked around. "It took moons for us to make it look like this. It was just me and Blackstep, well, except when Brick, Scratch, and Dust came to visit a couple of times." Roseheart thought back to when three rogues came on their first visit.

* * *

_"Brick, Dust, Scratch! What are you doing here?" Rosepaw was lying down in the sun when three rogues emerged out of the undergrowth outside of the camp._

_"Visiting, of course!" a she-cat meowed. She had a brown pelt and blue eyes. Even though she was a rogue, Roseheart welcomed her as a friend. The she-cat's name was Brick._

_"We wanted to see want you guys were up to and check if you found somewhere to stay," another she-cat meowed from behind the first. "Looks like you two found some peace! It's quieter here than the park at night!" she exclaimed. This one was a grey tabby with amber eyes. Her name was Scratch, her voice sounded rough but to Roseheart she was an old friend._

_"I didn't except that you would venture this far from your home," Blackstep said._

_"Why not? Did you think we were too soft?" Brick teased._

_"Come on inside," Rosepaw urged._

_"We'll do that when you show us the entrance," said Dust. He was grey tom similar, but unrelated to Scratch. He circled the enclosure. "How do you get in?" he asked, confused because he didn't see an opening._

_"Follow me!" Rosepaw ordered. She crawled through what appeared thick bush branches. "It opens up quickly," she said from the other side. Dust squeezed himself under the branches. He found that he didn't even have to go down all the way. And, as Rosepaw said, it did open up fast. "Tricky entrance," he commented._

_"Blackstep thought of it," Rosepaw said excitedly. She went outside the camp. "Are you three coming?" she asked. The three older cats looked up at her._

_"We're coming Rosepaw," said Blackstep. "We're just catching up. Wait inside for us."_

_"Fine," said Roseheart as she went back inside._

* * *

"Roseheart!" someone yelled, causing Roseheart to stop her flashback. "What?" she asked.

"Geez, I called your name four times already. You were in dreamland," Bush complained. To Blackstep he asked, "Does she always do that?" Blackstep ignored him.

"Don't talk about me as if I'm not even here," Roseheart snapped.

"Fine," he said flatly. Then he went on to business. "So, what's the clan called?" he asked.

Roseheart looked at Blackstep. He looked back at her. "Umm… we never, really decided," Roseheart stammered.

"Did you decide on territory borders?" Roseheart shook her head. "Dens?" Roseheart shook her head again. "Ancestor meeting place?" he asked in exasperation.

"What?" Roseheart asked.

"You know, where you talk to ancestors," Bush clarified.

"That we do have," said Blackstep suddenly. "Follow me." He started out of camp. Roseheart followed him, a strangely smug look on her face. Bush looked wearily at them but followed.

Blackstep and Roseheart led Bush to the cave. "What's this?" he asked when he got close and noticed the structure.

"A surprise," said Roseheart mischievously. Her eyes twinkled. Then she seemingly darted underground. Blackstep followed with a cautious Bush right behind him. When he got inside he acted the same way Roseheart did when she first saw it. "How in the world…" he said in wonder. He saw how the walls, though covered with moss, gleamed; and how the air shimmered when beams of sunlight that came through holes in the celling hit the many pools of water that were on the ground.

"A large creature hollowed it out," said Roseheart. "Then water finished the job. Beautiful isn't?" she said. She lay on her back to get a good view of celling. Bush followed her example.

"At night you can see the stars," said Blackstep. "But enough daydreaming, we have some work to do." He ducked out of the cave.

Roseheart got up slowly and padded out, Bush following.

Blackstep led the group quite a ways off to a line of dense bushes. "We'll start here," he decided, and began laying scent markers.

"Blackstep?" Roseheart asked. "Isn't this territory going to be a little big? There's not that many of us."

"We're going to have about ten or so cats in our clan, we need it this big," Blackstep replied.

"Makes sense," Bush commented.

"But still," Roseheart protested, "It's bigger then we need it."

"Not to offend you or anything, but your mentor's older and smarter than you," Bush pointed out.

"I know that mousebrain," Roseheart snapped.

To the north of the territory there were rocky hills. A little ways south and to the west was the cave—they dubbed it the moon cave. Farther west was a large hedge that once surrounded a twoleg home and lots of land, now it only enclosed an old, beat-up house and lots of land. On the far east of the territory there was a pool whose water came from various streams in the north-east part of the territory. To the south there was a large stretch of hunting grounds that ran all the way to an irregular tree-line. The east border was poorly defined as it was just a crooked line connecting bushes. There was basically no significant geographical feature on that border. Blackstep explained that he wanted it like that so they could extend as necessary. Roseheart countered by pointing out that the territory was already huge.

"I think that this will do for now. We'll hunt then go on to other matters," declared Blackstep.

After marking the borders and exploring most of the territory, the three cats settled down to a meal.

"I suggest we find more cats," Blackstep meowed, taking a bite out of a vole.

"I think we should relax and think of a name," suggested Bush.

"Dens," Roseheart stated. "We need dens."

"You're the leader," Blackstep meowed.

"Fine," said Bush indifferently. Roseheart wondered how old he was. He fought like a warrior yet sometimes acted like an apprentice.

Blackstep finished his meal and stood up. "We should rest for the rest of the day," he declared. "We all need the rest."

* * *

**********In response to this chapter's reivews:**

Teledog: Nice chapter! I like Bushy :D

E: You like all the male roles.

Icancounttoten: FOX FIGHT! YES! XD

E: Thank you, I think.

Amber342: Fox fight! Ooohhh

E: Yes it was a good fight.

***end of transmission***


	4. Chapter 4: Fox and Queen

**Main Characters:**

Roseheart – Roseheart is a ginger she-cat with dark green eyes. She is formerly of the Pantherclan. Her former mentor is Blackstep. Roseheart is very curious but doesn't understand much about anything, including herself. She often "looks back" to see hers and other's histories.

Blackstep – Blackstep is a big black tom with blue eyes. He is the former mentor of Roseheart and is formerly from the Pantherclan. Before he was part of the Pantherclan he was a rogue and the mate of Spot. He is very protective of Roseheart, but he still puts her out of her comfort zone constantly. He is her with her destiny of becoming a leader. His three children—Spotty, Dust, and Scratch—do not know that he is their father.

**Secondary Characters:**

Bush - Bush is a tortoiseshell tom with green eyes. He is friendly and smart yet immature at times, and he gives out trust very easily. He prefers low undergrowth to towering trees. He's always wanted to join a clan due to his social nature, but he believed the clans had died out before he met Roseheart and Blackstep.

Leiv – Leiv is a brown she-cat with a white underbelly and green eyes. She has three kits: A brown tom, a brown she-cat with white patches, and a white tom with a brown tail and brown paws.

**A New Clan Chapter 4**

_Fox and Queen_

For days Blackstep, Roseheart, and Bush had been traveling around, looking for rogues. They found several traces of rogues, including food, fur and scent, but the cats always seemed to evade them. Disappointed, Blackstep and Bush settled on simply working on camp improvements, especially dens. Roseheart was tired of their constant bickering about dens – Blackstep wanting to make the nursery first while Bush wanted to make the warrior's den first – so she slipped out of the camp to go hunting.

Roseheart quickly caught a rabbit, a bird, and two mice. An unsuspecting mouse was just about to be pounced on when a terrified yowl echoed through the forest. Roseheart's ginger ears pricked and she curiously headed toward the sound. Although she didn't see anything yet, an imagined scene formed in her mind.

* * *

_"Leave us alone!" a she-cat tortoiseshell hissed. Her eyes looked back and forth in fear as the five rogues came forward. A little she-kit with the same pelt was behind her._

_"Why?" asked the head rogue, a tom that was also a tortoiseshell, scornfully. "Your bulking mate is gone, and you've got food."_

_"This is all I could find to eat all day," the she-cat responded. "You rascals are strong enough to get your own food._

_"It's rather you give it, or we take it," the tom said threateningly._

_"Over my dead body," the she-cat declared._

_The tom sighed theatrically. "As you insist," he said dramatically, before he and his rogues pounced on the she-cat._

_"Momma!" cried the kit._

_"Run! Spotty run!" Her mother called out before diving into combat. It was over in seconds, the she-cat's body was ripped bad, the food was gone, and the little kit was crying. Suddenly, a brown she-cat and a grey tabby she-cat approached the kit…_

* * *

Roseheart cleared her head as she almost tripped over a dead tree branch. She raced to the screaming cat, which she now identified as female and in terror.

Roseheart leaped onto a small hill and saw a fox stalking a light-brown she-cat that had three kits. Both the fox and the she-cat had scratches. The fox crept closer, slowly and silently, it tail swaying and jaw open with delight. Suddenly, it pounced for the cat.

"No!" Roseheart cried as she leapt from the hill and landed right on the fox's flank. The fox turned to her and snapped its teeth. Roseheart slashed the fox's muzzle. The fox countered by knocking Roseheart down and preparing to slash her belly.

The fox's attack was halted when the other she-cat tackled it. Now the fox had two cats to fight. It still was determined to make a meal of them, so it pounced for the brown she-cat. Roseheart slashed its side, while the brown cat dodged to the side. The fox turned to Roseheart but the brown she-cat pounced on it. Roseheart dived under the fox and landed a series of quick slashes on it belly before diving away. The fox howled in pain from the combined attacks and tried to get away. The she-cat mercilessly beat down on the fox until it ran away howling.

The two she-cats, panting, turned to each other. "My name's… Roseheart," Roseheart panted. "What's… yours?"

"Leiv," the she-cat replied panting as well. Now Roseheart noticed that she had a white underbelly and green eyes.

"Follow… me. I know… a safe place," Roseheart said. She breathed in and out, trying to calm her racing heart. Then she headed toward camp, with Leiv right behind her. Suddenly, Leiv stopped and turned around. "Where are you-" Roseheart broke off as she saw Leiv racing to her kits. Roseheart followed, knowing that the three kits would need carrying. Roseheart saw a brown kit, a brown kit with white patches, and a white kit with brown paws and a brown tail. "They're beautiful," Roseheart murmured. "What are their names?" Instead of responding, the Leiv picked up the brown kit and the brown and white kit. Roseheart got the message and picked up the remaining kit. She led them to camp.

Blackstep met the five on the way. Immediately he took the brown kit from Leiv. She started to resist, but Roseheart silently assured her that Blackstep was a friend.

When the six got to camp they were met by a bewildered Bush.

"What happened to you two? Roseheart, you were taking a long time and then Blackstep suddenly…" his voice trailed off as her finally noticed the three kits and the other she-cat. "What in the…"

"This is why you listen to your elders," Blackstep told Bush after setting down the kit he was carrying. Roseheart was confused and annoyed. She had no clue what Blackstep was talking about and she was tired of carrying the kit. She set the kit down gently, noticing that it was a tom. The kit Blackstep had was also a tom, and the last kit was the only she-cat. Leiv put the last kit down then fell over, exhausted.

"Bush, you and Roseheart take care of the kits, I'll put her in the nursery," Blackstep commanded. Roseheart was surprised that she didn't notice the nursery earlier. It was small and well concealed. It was perfect for a camp within a camp. Roseheart then remembered the kits and quickly looked them over. They were hungry and a little skinny, but otherwise fine.

Blackstep came out of the nursery. "Roseheart," he said. "If you caught any prey you better bring it in so she can eat."

"Right," said Roseheart. She was tired from fighting the fox and walking all the way home but she knew that Leiv needed the fresh-kill. "Bush, I'll need your help," she said as she left the camp. Bush padded after her.

* * *

**********In response to this chapter's reivews:**

**Amber342: Well... since I've already read this and helped edit...**  
**Good job! :D**  
**P.S. The fox not dying was a lot better.**

**E: You had to tell them the alternate ending. Oh well.**

**icancounttoten12345678910: great job! XD loved the fox fight! MOOOOOOOORE!**

**E: Will do! Thanks for the review!**

******Teledog: **Leiv. I like that name. I like how what Roseheart imagined was totally different than what was actually happening haha. Great chapter!

**E: You may never know what she was imagining. Then again, you may.**

***end of transmission***


	5. Chapter 5: Addition and Protection

**Main Characters:**

Roseheart – Roseheart is a ginger she-cat with dark green eyes. She is formerly of the Pantherclan. Her former mentor is Blackstep. Roseheart is very curious but doesn't understand much about anything, including herself. She often "looks back" to see hers and other's histories.

Blackstep – Blackstep is a big black tom with blue eyes. He is the former mentor of Roseheart and is formerly from the Pantherclan. Before he was part of the Pantherclan he was a rogue and the mate of Spot. He is very protective of Roseheart, but he still puts her out of her comfort zone constantly. He is her with her destiny of becoming a leader. His three children—Spotty, Dust, and Scratch—do not know that he is their father.

**Secondary Characters:**

Bush - Bush is a tortoiseshell tom with green eyes. He is friendly and smart yet immature at times, and he gives out trust very easily. He prefers low undergrowth to towering trees. He's always wanted to join a clan due to his social nature, but he believed the clans had died out before he met Roseheart and Blackstep.

Leiv – Leiv is a brown she-cat with a white underbelly and green eyes. She has three kits: Flink, Patch, and Muddy. She is very protective of her kits and always checks on them.

Flink – a brown tom kit. He is about one moon old. His mother is Leiv.

Patch – a brown she-kit with white patches. She is about one moon old. Her mother is Leiv.

Muddy - a white tom kit with brown paws and a brown tail. He is about one moon old. His mother is Leiv.

**A New Clan Chapter 5**

_Addition and Protection_

Leiv woke up groggily. "Where am I?" she wondered aloud. Her kits were sleeping next her. She could smell the scent of freshly killed prey nearby. She then took a good look at her surroundings. Part of the wall was dense bush and tree branches. The rest was made of thinner branches that seemed to be weaved in. Part of the roof allowed sunshine to come in through holes; the rest of the roof was so dense it looked like night in the middle of the day. But then again, it wasn't the middle of the day; it was very early in the morning. She searched further and found a carefully concealed entrance through the thinner part of the wall. She cautiously stepped out.

The first thing she noticed was a large black tom sitting atop a mound of dirt and pebbles. He looked at her through the corner of his eye. "You're awake," he commented. At the sound of his voice, the memories of the horrible day before came flooding back. She realized he was one of the cats who had carried her kits.

"Thank you," she said, dipping her light brown head.

"You're welcome, but Roseheart was the one who saved you from the fox," Blackstep replied. Leiv noticed that the voice seemed almost expressionless.

Bush, who was sleeepin in one of the nests, woke at the sound of their voices. "Pipe down, you two; it's not time to get up yet," he mumbled. Then he realized who he was talking to. "You're awake," he said happily. He nudged another cat that was next to him. "Roseheart, time to rise and shine," he said in a strangely happy mood. Leiv wondered if he was always this cheerful.

"What?" Roseheart mumbled. She gave a loud yawn and stretched. Then she noticed Leiv. "You're awake," she said smiling. "We were worried about you."

Leiv laughed. Despite the fact that she and her kits were close to getting eaten by a fox yesterday these cats, even the serious one, put her in a good mood. "That's the third time someone said, 'you're awake.' When's the fourth?" she joked.

Blackstep replied, "No fourth; only the three of us. Are your kits okay?"

"Yes, they're fine, but… where are we?" Leiv asked.

"In camp," replied Roseheart promptly.

"Camp? What is camp?"

Bush and Roseheart stared at her like she had two tails. Blackstep spoke up, "Camp is home. This camp is meant for several cats to live together as a clan."

"What's a clan?"

Roseheart answered, "A clan is where a bunch of cats live together as friends and family."

A soft mewing could then be heard from the nursery. "My kits!" Leiv exclaimed. She rushed into the nursery with Roseheart on her heels. Blackstep held Bush back with a look.

Inside the nursery the three one moon old kits were mewing piteously. The mother laid down next to them for them to suckle. Roseheart looked at each one in turn. "What are their names?"

"Flink, Patch, and Muddy." The queen rested a tail on each one as she said their names. Flink was the soft brown tom that Blackstep had carried the day before. Patch was a brown she-cat with creamy white patches. And Muddy was a white tom with brown tail and paws, as if he had stepped in mud.

"They're so cute," Roseheart cooed softly.  
"How old are you?" Leiv asked.

"Seventeen moons," she responded, still entranced by the kits.

"What's a moon?" Leiv asked.

"A moon is a moon cycle," Roseheart responded. She noticed Leiv was still confused. "It's about a… um, what's that word? It also begins with an M." Roseheart tried to recall the word.

"Month?" Leiv guessed.

"Yeah that's it. A moon is about a month," Roseheart finished.

"Why do you call it a moon?" Leiv asked.

Roseheart shrugged?. "Because it's a moon cycle, I guess. Why do you call it a month," she asked.

"I don't know actually," Leiv replied.

Roseheart turned her attention back to the kits. "They're so cute," she said again.

"They wouldn't have been here if you hadn't saved them. Thank you." Roseheart met her gaze and found genuine gratitude in her bright green eyes.

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let you get eaten. Besides, you saved me too," Roseheart meowed light-heartedly, embarrassed. Before Leiv could respond she added, "But enough with that… where's your mate?"

Leiv stood bolt upright before settling back down due to the mewing of her kits. "My mate!" she exclaimed, as if it had completely slipped her mind. Her eyes darted back and forth as her thoughts raced. "He's probably worried sick," she murmured. She looked up at Roseheart. "You have to go find him!"

"Wait, me?" Roseheart asked. "How will I-"

"Go to where you found me, that's where he'll probably be. Go!" she exclaimed.

Roseheart quickly exited the nursery and looked around for Blackstep. She huffed when he was nowhere in sight, shouted a quick "I'll be back!" to a confused Bush, and raced out of camp. She caught Blackstep's trail and it wasn't too long before she found Blackstep dragging an unconscious tortoiseshell tom towards camp.

"Looks like someone's mate was a little distraught," Blackstep commented humorlessly. "I had to knock him out so none of us would hurt each other anymore." Then Roseheart realized that Blackstep had several scratches on his flank. The other cat was much worse off, having flank scratches as well as belly wounds. Noticing how Roseheart was examining the injuries, Blackstep said, "I should teach you and Bush how to knock cats out. It would cut down the time spent in battle."

"But we don't-" Roseheart said before Blackstep cut her off. "Help me carry him," he ordered. Roseheart complied.

When the two finally got to camp is was clear that Blackstep was exhausted. He was panting heavily and blood was oozing from his scratches. "You need to rest now," Roseheart commanded. Blackstep raised his eyebrows. Then Roseheart commanded, "Bush, help me with him." Blackstep, smiling, curled up in a nest and fell fast asleep.

* * *

**********In response to this chapter's reivews:**

********** icancounttoten12345678910: ****aww wish you wouldve described blackstep knocking the other cat out. you know how i love FIGHTING XD great chapter!**

**E: Sorry, I lost the fotage. I'll be sure keep the tape next time.**

**Teledog: ****Flink, what an interesting name. I love Patch and Muddy :) I wonder who this mate is..**

**E: Flink is something I made from the top of my head. The mate will be revealed.**

***end of transmission***


	6. Chapter 6: For Life and Death

**Sorry Everyone, but I had to delete the Charrie chat. Some reviewer informed me that it was against the rules. I saved it to my computer but I don't think I can put it back up, sorry.**

* * *

**Main Characters:**

Roseheart – Roseheart is a ginger she-cat with dark green eyes. She is formerly of the Pantherclan. Her former mentor is Blackstep. Roseheart is very curious but doesn't understand much about anything, including herself. She often "looks back" to see hers and other's histories.

Blackstep – Blackstep is a big black tom with blue eyes. He is the former mentor of Roseheart and is formerly from the Pantherclan. Before he was part of the Pantherclan he was a rogue and the mate of Spot. He is very protective of Roseheart, but he still puts her out of her comfort zone constantly. He is her with her destiny of becoming a leader. His three children—Spotty, Dust, and Scratch—do not know that he is their father.

**Secondary Characters:**

Bush - Bush is a tortoiseshell tom with green eyes. He is friendly and smart yet immature at times, and he gives out trust very easily. He's always wanted to join a clan due to his social nature, but he believed the clans had died out before he met Roseheart and Blackstep.

Leiv – Leiv is a brown she-cat with a white underbelly and green eyes. She has three kits: Flink, Patch, and Muddy. She is very protective of her kits.

Flink – a brown tom kit. He is about one moon old. His mother is Leiv.

Patch – a brown she-kit with white patches. She is about one moon old. Her mother is Leiv.

Muddy - a white tom kit with brown paws and a brown tail. He is about one moon old. His mother is Leiv.

**A New Clan Chapter 6**

_For Life and Death_

"Mark! Mark!" Leiv cried when she saw the unconscious tortoiseshell tom. She had eventually came out of the nursery to ask why everything so quiet. She dashed to the tortoiseshell's side sand nuzzled his limp body.

"Relax," said Blackstep, who had just woken up from his nap. "He's just unconscious. I knocked him out to break up our fight." Leiv looked at him with a death glare before swiftly slashing his face. Blackstep took the blow without flinching.

"Maybe we should call you Swiftclaw," he commented emotionlessly. Roseheart wondered how he was able to joke like that, in a time, like that! As if reading her thoughts Bush muttered, "He never ceases to amaze me."

As if on cue, the cat that Leiv called Mark started to move. "Leiv…" he whispered faintly.

"Mark," she replied. "I'm glad to see you're alright. I was so worried about you. I was going to go to you but the fox-"

"Fox! Where?" Mark exclaimed. He tried to get up but collapsed. He moaned in the pain.

"Rest now," Leiv comforted her mate.

"I'll look him over," said Roseheart.

Mark then realized the three other cats nearby. His eyes stopped and stared and Blackstep. "You!" he sputtered. "Come here and fight!" he snarled. This was pretty ridiculous as Blackstep was standing right there.

"I have no reason to," said Blackstep. "I already fought you, now Roseheart is going to patch you up." Then he mumbled, "To bad I didn't remember to get any herbs."

Hearing the Roseheart exclaimed, "I have some herbs stashed away!" she darted to a small hole that went under the bushes. She pulled up some dried marigold. "Found thum," she said while holding the herbs in her mouth. She then went over to Mark who snarled as she approached. Leiv calmed her mate down while Roseheart applied the herbs. After she was finished she asked, "Blackstep do you need…" her voice trailed off as she saw Blackstep asleep in one of the nests.

"I guess that answers your question," Bush joked. Roseheart was really starting to get annoyed with him. He was acting even more kit-ish than usual lately.

Then the cats heard the now familiarizing sound of mewing kits. "I better go," said Leiv as she tore herself away from her mate and went to her kits.

After all the commotion died down and Roseheart and Bush got a chance to hunt for something for everyone to eat all the cats began talking. By that time it was sunset, and Leiv had put the kits to bed.

"Don't worry Mark, these cats are friends; even the giant one," Leiv soothed her mate.

"The other two I can understand, but that guy's just huge," Mark growled.

"How come they're talking like we aren't even here?" Roseheart whispered to Bush.

"I have no clue?" he whispered in reply.

"Are you two staying here?" Blackstep asked not unkindly.

That question made everyone silence.

"Why's it so quiet?" asked Muddy, who had just came out of the nursery.

"The grown-ups are frozen," giggled Patch.

"You two should be sleeping," scolded their mother.

"But mama…" Flink whined.

"No but's get straight to bed now!" the mother meowed firmly. The three kits raced to the nursery.

"I think it would be safer to stay here," Mark observed. "This place is big, and it has a strong barrier. How did you get to be like this? It would take months…"

"It did," Blackstep told him.

"How did you?" Leiv asked.

"We weaved the branches together with brambles that we found," Roseheart explained. "Then we made the entrance by digging a trench, not too big or it would stand out, but not too small or it wouldn't work. We then put a lot of branches that were so tightly clumped together that it seemed nothing could get through. Then did some finishing touches and, there it was." "Blackstep designed it," she added.

"Remarkable," said Mark.

"Definitely," agreed Bush.

"Your kits are spying on us," Blackstep informed Mark and Leiv. Immediately they all heard a squeal as the three kits ran back into the nursery.

"I think we should retire," said Mark. Bush and Roseheart stared at him blankly.

"He means we should go to sleep," Leiv explained.

"You four go ahead, I'm going to the Mooncave," said Blackstep. He quickly raced out of camp.

"What's a Mooncave?" Leiv asked.

Roseheart yawned. "I'll tell you in the morning," she replied sleepily. She looked into the sky and saw why Blackstep would want to go to the Mooncave. The stars were coming out, and it was a clear night. After Roseheart indicated to Mark and Leiv where to sleep she curled up and fell asleep herself.

* * *

******In response to this chapter's reivews:**

******icancounttoten12345678910: **great chapter! more!

**E: Will do!**

**Teledog:** **Someone seriously just reviewed to say that the Charrie Chat was against the rules? What a dousche.**  
**Loved the chapter! The kits are so cute! XD**

**E: Well, techancally it's not against the rules. But dome people still have their accounts deleted because of similar writings. I know how cute babies are!**

***end of transmission***


	7. Chapter 7: Settling and Unsettling

**Look on the previous chapters for answers to you reviews. Just a reminder!**

* * *

**Main Characters:**

Roseheart – Roseheart is a ginger she-cat with dark green eyes. She is formerly of the Pantherclan. Her former mentor is Blackstep. Roseheart is very curious but doesn't understand much about anything, including herself. She often "looks back" to see hers and other's histories.

Blackstep – Blackstep is a big black tom with blue eyes. He is the former mentor of Roseheart and is formerly from the Pantherclan. Before he was part of the Pantherclan he was a rogue and the mate of Spot. He is very protective of Roseheart, but he still puts her out of her comfort zone constantly. He is her with her destiny of becoming a leader. His three children—Spotty, Dust, and Scratch—do not know that he is their father.

**Secondary Characters:**

Bush - Bush is a tortoiseshell tom with green eyes. He is friendly and smart yet immature at times, and he gives out trust very easily. He's always wanted to join a clan due to his social nature, but he believed the clans had died out before he met Roseheart and Blackstep.

Leiv – Leiv is a brown she-cat with a white underbelly and green eyes. She has three kits: Flink, Patch, and Muddy. She is very protective of her kits. Her mate is Mark.

Flink – Flink is a brown tom kit. He is about one moon old. His mother is Leiv.

Patch – Patch is a brown she-kit with white patches. She is about one moon old. Her mother is Leiv.

Muddy – Muddy is a white tom kit with brown paws and a brown tail. He is about one moon old. His mother is Leiv.

Mark – Mark is a tortoiseshell tom. He is the mate of Leiv and the father of Flink, Patch, and Muddy. He is very protective of his family and acts aggressively to whoever he considers a threat.

**A New Clan Chapter 7**

_Settling and Unsettling_

"So Roseheart," Bush commented one day. "What do you think about those five?" It had been over half a moon since Leiv, her mate, and her kits had settled in camp. Leiv had gotten along quite well with everyone, even Blackstep. Her kits, Flink, Patch, and Muddy, were obviously were adored by everyone. Mark, on the other hand, seemed more distant from everyone else. The only two adult cats he talked to were his mate and Bush. Roseheart couldn't discern what Bush was asking.

"What do you mean?" Roseheart inquired.

"Well," Bush mused, "Do you think they're going to stay? You know, you never exactly stated that this was _your_ clan."

"I'll tell them then," Roseheart stated casually.

"Wait, what?" Bush was dumbfounded. "Why… Blackstep… you?" he stammered.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine," Roseheart meowed with complete confidence. She gave a small laugh before slinking over to where Mark and Leiv were relaxing in the sun. Mark wearily watched her approach, while Leiv was glad to see her.

"Hello Roseheart," Leiv greeted her cheerfully.

"Hi Leiv! Hi Mark. I… I want to show you two something."

"Okay…" Leiv replied, unsure. "Where?"

"Somewhere special," said Roseheart mischievously, humor glinting in her amber eyes. "Where's Blackstep? I'm sure he'd like to come."

"He left some time ago," Mark stated with some curiosity.

"Oh well," Roseheart shrugged, "Come on you two." She led the way out of camp.

Leiv trotted to the nursery and told her kits that she would be leaving before following Roseheart with her mate right behind.

Roseheart led them to the Mooncave. The two cats stared at the outside of it. "Remarkable," commented Mark in awe, "it's so well concealed…"

"You have seen anything yet," Roseheart meowed excitedly. She dipped inside as the two cats followed her.

The scene took the two cats' breath away. "Wow…" Leiv whispered, in awe of the gleaming walls. She inhaled the scent of the moss that was smothering the sides of the cave with a content look on her face. Even Mark was gazing around in amazement at the sunlight spilling in through holes and causing the air to shimmer above pools of water.

"This is… so… so… breathtaking," gasped Leiv.

"I know," Roseheart murmured. She couldn't get enough of its beauty herself, but she needed to get down to business. "Now I need to tell you guys something."

Roseheart proceeded to tell them about her destiny and how she was going to make a clan. She also gave some of the more important details of her life leading up to that present point. The two cats stared at her when she was finished. "Is there something?" she asked, glancing first at Leiv, then Mark, then back to Leiv.

"Wow," was all Mark could say.

Leiv opened her moth to speak, but then someone cut her off.

"There you are, Roseheart!" a voice called. A large, ash gray tom was blocking the entrance. He had grown a lot since Roseheart had last seen him, but she could still recognize him. His green eyes were sparkling with joy at their reunion.

"Dust!" she exclaimed. She leaped to him and purred, nuzzling his flank. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "Never mind; I know what you're doing. I haven't seen you in moons!" Roseheart's eyes shone like the air over the pools.

Dust laughed. "Good to see you too," he replied warmly. Then he peered behind her. "Who's your friends?" he asked.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Roseheart exclaimed, "This is Leiv and Mark. They're umm… Clanmates," she said in a lower tone. Dust nodded in acknowledgement.

"Hey Roseheart!" someone else called and a brown she-cat followed Dust in.

"Brick!" Roseheart exclaimed. She greeted her the same way she greeted Dust. "Where's Scratch?" she asked, wondering where the grey tabby was.

"Trying to talk sense into old Blackie," Brick responded with a roll of her blue eyes. Roseheart laughed at the nickname she gave Blackstep but then suddenly stopped. "Talk sense in to him?" she asked confused.

Brick nodded. "He's in a daze, he went talking mumble jumble then kept repeating. 'It's happening. It's happening.' I think he went bonkers," she said with a shrug.

Roseheart looked at her with concern. Blackstep didn't sound bonkers to her, whatever that meant. Instead, she thought he sounded worried. She decided to hear for herself what he was saying. "Is he in camp?" she asked Brick. When Brick nodded in affirmation, she quickly turned to Leiv and Mark. "Sorry, just… introduce yourselves!" Then she slipped out of the cave and sped towards camp.

She lost some fur when she ducked into the tunnel too fast, but easily spied Blackstep living in one of the nests, muttering to himself, once she broke through. Scratch, Bush, and another unknown cat were staring at him with concern and confusion.

A look of recognition came over Blackstep's face when he saw her. He shook his head as if to clear it.

"Are you alright, Blackstep?" Roseheart asked, concerned.

"It's happening," he said again.

"What's happening?" she asked.

"It's happening," he repeated. He stood up and started walking out of camp.

"Blackstep! Where are you going?" Roseheart exclaimed.

"Moon… cave," he said in a daze.

"Let me help you," she said. She let him lean on her much smaller frame and the set off to the Mooncave.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**What is going to happen next?**

**What's happening?**

**To answer these question and more, check out the next chapter of A New Clan!**

**Amber342: ****Oh I swear to ya, I'll be there for ya. This is not a drive-by-y-y-y-y. ****As you can tell, I'm listening to that song right now and there's nothing to say because I've already seen this but I just wanted to review because I felt like it and this is a major run-on sentence and the ending still confused me but I can't wait for more and... Yeah. Awkward..**

**E: Never heard of the song. Run-on sentances tsk tsk they kill you. More will come, I'm just writing slow because I'm tired.**


	8. Chapter 8: Be Prepared!

**Hey guys! Sorry the Chapter's so short, I've been busy. Usually I have three younger brothers, but now I have two other younger boys with me. I barely had time to write this!**

* * *

**Main Characters:**

Roseheart – Roseheart is a ginger she-cat with dark green eyes. She is formerly of the Pantherclan. Her former mentor is Blackstep. Roseheart is very curious but doesn't understand much about anything, including herself. She often "looks back" to see hers and other's histories.

Blackstep – Blackstep is a big black tom with blue eyes. He is the former mentor of Roseheart and is formerly from the Pantherclan. Before he was part of the Pantherclan he was a rogue and the mate of Spot. He is very protective of Roseheart, but he still puts her out of her comfort zone constantly. He is her with her destiny of becoming a leader. His three children—Spotty, Dust, and Scratch—do not know that he is their father.

**Secondary Characters:**

Bush - Bush is a tortoiseshell tom with green eyes. He is friendly and smart yet immature at times, and he gives out trust very easily. He's always wanted to join a clan due to his social nature, but he believed the clans had died out before he met Roseheart and Blackstep.

Leiv – Leiv is a brown she-cat with a white underbelly and green eyes. She has three kits: Flink, Patch, and Muddy. She is very protective of her kits. Her mate is Mark.

Flink – Flink is a brown tom kit. He is about one moon old. His mother is Leiv.

Patch – Patch is a brown she-kit with white patches. She is about one moon old. Her mother is Leiv.

Muddy – Muddy is a white tom kit with brown paws and a brown tail. He is about one moon old. His mother is Leiv.

Mark – Mark is a tortoiseshell tom. He is the mate of Leiv and the father of Flink, Patch, and Muddy. He is very protective of his family and acts aggressively to whoever he considers a threat.

Brick – Brick is a brown she-cat with blue eyes. She is leader of a small rogue gang that consists of herself, Scratch, and Dust. She is an old friend of Blackstep and Spot.

Scratch – Scratch is a grey tabby she-cat with amber eyes. She is an old friend of Blackstep and Spot. She is part of Brick's gang.

Dust – Dust is a grey tom with green eyes. He is part of Brick's gang. He is unknowingly the son of Blackstep.

Cloudfur – Cloudfur is a fluffy white and grey she-cat. She is the Panther clan's former medicine cat.

**A New Clan Chapter 8**

_Be Prepared!_

The two cats lay down in the Mooncave. Blackstep's breathing quickened, then slowed down before speeding up again. It continued in this pattern until his breathing steadied as if he was a asleep. Perceiving that he was talking to Starclan, Roseheart settled down next to him.

* * *

Roseheart found herself in a forest that twinkled like stars. Her eyes came across Cloudfur, the former Pantherclan medicine cat. She and Blackstep were talking in low tones. Cloudfur then looked at Roseheart.

"Hello Roseheart," she said. Her voice brought Roseheart comfort; Cloudfur had been one of the few good cats in the Pantherclan that was friends with everyone, even an orphan like her.

"Cloudfur," Roseheart responded. "It's been moons since I've seen you. Wait," she said suddenly, "you're dead?"

She nodded slowly. "Yes, but do not worry. I will be for you here, just as my substitute will be for you there."

Roseheart nuzzled her. "I wish you could be with me." Roseheart then glanced at Blackstep and saw that his mouth was agape. Cloudfur noticed this as well.

"You two should return, and remember, be prepared," she cautioned them. "You two have done well so far, keep up the good work." Cloud fur slowly faded away and the two found themselves in the Mooncave.

* * *

"We should be getting back," said Blackstep. Roseheart noticed how now he sounded, in control.

"Yes," she replied. "We should."

The two raced back to camp with lightning speed, everyone was in camp. Roseheart immediately took control off the situation. She leapt on the small mound of rocks and dirt that was near the fresh-kill pile.

"Alright everyone we are going to be attacked," she announced. Everyone gasped and started talking in low tones. "We need to be prepared," she continued, talking above the noise. "I know we have some guests and this might be hard on them, but we need to work together on this."

"We need to escape!" cried Mark.

"Who are we fighting?" asked Brick.

"My kits need to be safe," added Leiv.

"I will try-" Roseheart tried to continue.

"Who put you in charge?" asked the tom that had been with Scratch.

"Who are you to make comments outsider?" snarled Bush.

"It's not safe here," said Mark.

"QUIET!" roared Blackstep. Everyone hushed at the sound of his voice. He then nodded to Roseheart.

"Thank you Blackstep," she said. Then she addressed the other cats. "We need to prepare for a fight," she told them. "We need to find our enemies, and know how many there are. We need to prepare a large supply of food and herbs. Everyone will be training, and two guards will be placed every night as well as one throughout the day. I have not worked out the details but this what we are going to do more or less." "Any questions?" she asked.

"I do," said Leiv. "How will one guard be able to take care of the kits and guard all on his or her own?"

"There will be several cats in camp, but there will be one that will be supposed to look out for danger," Roseheart responded.

"Do you have any idea who we're fighting?" asked Scratch.

Roseheart shook her head. "No, that is why we will search for them," she answered. "Any other questions?" she asked. Hearing no response she said, "I will now need to talk to Brick and Blackstep at the Mooncave." With that she stepped down from the mound and walked back to the Mooncave with Blackstep and Brick.

* * *

**Okay, right now I'm in the mystery mood. Sorry. I will try to make the next chapter longer and more action-packed. Review!**

**Oh, and search s/7933050/1/Redemption by Amber342 and s/3034261/1/bSchool_b_bWars_b by RainEpelt**

**In Response to reviews:**

**Bubblestar: Thiz is good but maybe a little more flow it seems a little jagged. ya know?**

**E: Probably because of the flashbacks. And the first chapter.**

**Icancounttoten: why can't i put my name up there?.. great chapter! can't wait for some fighting!**

**E: I have never submitted a review anonymosly so I don't know what's up. The fighting will come, wait.**

**Teledog: XD Sorry I haven't reviewed in a while! I was super busy. Great chapter!**

**E: Thanks for reviewing! I thought I lost a reviewer.**

**Amber342: Back from vaca! Thanks for advertising my story :)**

**E: It was my pleasure *takes a bow***

***end of transmission***


	9. Chapter 9: Something to Die For

**Okay Everyone! This chapter has the last of the preparation, read and tell me what you think! This is the first chapter so far that has a different perspective. Check it out!**

* * *

**Main Characters:**

Roseheart – Roseheart is a ginger she-cat with dark green eyes. She is formerly of the Pantherclan. Her former mentor is Blackstep. Roseheart is very curious but doesn't understand much about anything, including herself. She often "looks back" to see hers and other's histories.

Blackstep – Blackstep is a big black tom with blue eyes. He is the former mentor of Roseheart and is formerly from the Pantherclan. Before he was part of the Pantherclan he was a rogue and the mate of Spot. He is very protective of Roseheart, but he still puts her out of her comfort zone constantly. He is her with her destiny of becoming a leader. His three children—Spotty, Dust, and Scratch—do not know that he is their father.

**Secondary Characters:**

Bush - Bush is a tortoiseshell tom with green eyes. He is friendly and smart yet immature at times, and he gives out trust very easily. He's always wanted to join a clan due to his social nature, but he believed the clans had died out before he met Roseheart and Blackstep.

Leiv – Leiv is a brown she-cat with a white underbelly and green eyes. She has three kits: Flink, Patch, and Muddy. She is very protective of her kits. Her mate is Mark.

Flink – Flink is a brown tom kit. He is about one moon old. His mother is Leiv.

Patch – Patch is a brown she-kit with white patches. She is about one moon old. Her mother is Leiv.

Muddy – Muddy is a white tom kit with brown paws and a brown tail. He is about one moon old. His mother is Leiv.

Mark – Mark is a tortoiseshell tom. He is the mate of Leiv and the father of Flink, Patch, and Muddy. He is very protective of his family and acts aggressively to whoever he considers a threat.

Brick – Brick is a brown she-cat with blue eyes. She is leader of a small rogue gang that consists of herself, Scratch, and Dust. She is an old friend of Blackstep and Spot.

Scratch – Scratch is a grey tabby she-cat with amber eyes. She is an old friend of Blackstep and Spot. She is part of Brick's gang.

Dust – Dust is a grey tom with green eyes. He is part of Brick's gang. He is unknowingly the son of Blackstep.

Cloudfur – Cloudfur is a fluffy white and grey she-cat. She is the Panther clan's former medicine cat.

Jauntice – Jauntice is a brownish-grey tom with white tabby markings and hazel eyes. He leads a large group of cats. He is serious and uses deathly humor.

Oscar – Oscar is Jauntice's second-in-command, or, as they say, commander. He is a black tom with green eyes.

**A New Clan Chapter 9**

_Something to Die For_

Jauntice looked out at the land; so empty, yet so full. And soon it would all be his. There were only a few cats left to be exterminated. They were the biggest group he had encountered yet. However, they wouldn't stand much of a chance. There were only five or so of them. It would be almost two of his to one of them. Still, nothing was wrong with being careful.

"We got another recruit," someone said from behind him. He knew it was his commander, Oscar. He was the highest ranked of all the cats, except himself of course.

"That's good news," Jauntice remarked nonchantly. "Gender? Condition?" he asked.

"Male," Oscar replied. "Some scratches from our scuffle, but otherwise fine."

"Good," he responded. "Now ready seven cats. We're going to pay our neighbors a little visit."

* * *

Roseheart, Brick, and Blackstep were at the Mooncave. "I think you two know why I wanted you here," said Roseheart.

"I have no idea," Brick as teasingly.

"You're panicking and want us to help you organize," Blackstep supposed.

"Yes Blackstep," said Roseheart. "Oh, and Brick, who is the tom with Scratch?" she asked.

Brick looked surprised. "You don't know?" she asked. Roseheart shook her head. "His name's Cal, he's Scratch's mate."

Both Roseheart's and Blackstep's jaw dropped. They stared at Brick with wide eyes. Brick looked at both of them. "You didn't know?" she asked. They shook their heads. Brick laughed. "It looks like in all the excitement you didn't get introduced," she said.

"Guess not," said Blackstep.

"Scratch has a mate," said Roseheart. "Wow."

"Come on let's get back to business," said Brick. "We need to get ready."

"I think that that we should start with tomorrow's schedule," said Blackstep.

"Definitely the details," said Roseheart.

"Roseheart and you seem to be the only ones who know about herbs," said Brick to Blackstep. "And us city cats don't know how to hunt out here."

"I volunteer to gather herbs," said Blackstep.

"Bush and Mark can show you guys where and how to hunt," said Roseheart.

"Now that the food and herbs are done," said Blackstep, "we need to decide on guarding and scouting."

"I say we decide the scouting on pelt color," suggested Brick.

"Why?" asked Roseheart.

Blackstep answered for Brick. "Because different color pelts can camouflage at different times at different places," he said. "Dark color pelts are good at night. Tortoiseshells are good for trees and bracken. You get what I mean?"

"I think so," replied Roseheart.

"Guarding is a different matter however," Brick informed Roseheart. "It depends on if you want a show of force or a stealth counter attack. I say for safety, one should have an obvious pelt color while the other does not."

"Good plan," said Roseheart. "The obvious one can stay at the entrance of camp while the other can stay hidden in camp."

"That will keep us safe on all fronts. But we need to make sure that the hidden cat can see the obvious one," reminded Blackstep.

"I think we will be ready for any attack," remarked Brick.

"I hope so," replied Roseheart.

* * *

"Why didn't we attack them?" asked Oscar, flexing his claws angrily. He and his leader were atop a large, grassy rock. It gave them a vantage point over the entire surrounding area. Oscar was mad that when he organized the cats, Jauntice took them close to the camp before turning around.

"They were talking about the others; we need to wait patiently to see who the others are," Jauntice replied. "I could detect a trail, but I couldn't tell how many there were. We need to be careful." Jauntice licked his paws carefreely.

"Why? We could have just attacked them. It wouldn't be too much trouble," Oscar said, his eyes and voice clearly displaying his frustration.

Jauntice's hazel eyes glinted with annoyance as he turned and slashed Oscar on the muzzle. "Silence!" Oscar ducked away, a drop of blood escaping from his muzzle. Jauntice continued in a low voice. "We will attack them when I say so. No sooner; no later. Understand me?"

"Yes Jauntice," Oscar murmured.

"Good," Jauntice replied pleasantly. "Now scram!" he snarled, growling and laughing at his fleeting figure who ran off the rock.

* * *

"Alright everyone listen up," said Roseheart that night. Her voice trembled slightly but her eyes stayed confident. "We are going to be struggling I know, but we need to stand strong together. Remember, we are a clan. The clan is something to die for. Everyone needs to be willing to die at any time, to protect the others. We may not all survive this, but in order for at least some of us to survive, we stand together."

"Here Here!" called out Mark. The camp was filled with the sound of agreement.

"Starting tomorrow we will have assignments for everyone to do throughout the day," continued Roseheart, with a renewed sense of confidence. "For tonight, Bush and I will take first watch." Stepping down from the mound Roseheart set herself in front of the entrance while bush took the center. Leiv went to her kits in the nursery, and everyone else went to their nests'.

* * *

**So what do you think? Did you like it? Review!**

Amber342: I'M A PLANT KILLER. Translation: I've already read this but I wanted to review anyways! The new chapter of me story will hopefully be up today :)

E: Okay!... I'm lost but Okay!

Icancounttoten: aw now i can't fit my whole name up there! poop great chap! i like jauntice. FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT XD

E: You like the bad guy? Geez, you like all the boys, including the bad ones.

Teledog: GO ROSEHEART! Jauntice is eeeeevill. Great chappiedappiedoodah, update soon!

E: Glad to see you agree with me!

***end of transmission***


	10. Chapter 10: This Means War

**At the Garage:**

E: Finally, we have arrived at the climax!

Roseheart: This makes me sad.

Bush: Why?

Roseheart: War means death. I don't want anyone to die.

E: Only the bad guys die in this chapter.

Bush: See!

E: The good guys die in the next.

Roseheart: NOOOO!

* * *

**Main Characters:**

Roseheart – Roseheart is a ginger she-cat with dark green eyes. She is formerly of the Pantherclan. Her former mentor is Blackstep. Roseheart is very curious but doesn't understand much about anything, including herself. She often "looks back" to see hers and other's histories.

Blackstep – Blackstep is a big black tom with blue eyes. He is the former mentor of Roseheart and is formerly from the Pantherclan. Before he was part of the Pantherclan he was a rogue and the mate of Spot. He is very protective of Roseheart, but he still puts her out of her comfort zone constantly. He is her with her destiny of becoming a leader. His three children—Spotty, Dust, and Scratch—do not know that he is their father.

**Secondary Characters:**

Bush - Bush is a tortoiseshell tom with green eyes. He is friendly and smart yet immature at times, and he gives out trust very easily. He's always wanted to join a clan due to his social nature, but he believed the clans had died out before he met Roseheart and Blackstep.

Leiv – Leiv is a brown she-cat with a white underbelly and green eyes. She has three kits: Flink, Patch, and Muddy. She is very protective of her kits. Her mate is Mark.

Flink – Flink is a brown tom kit. He is about one moon old. His mother is Leiv.

Patch – Patch is a brown she-kit with white patches. She is about one moon old. Her mother is Leiv.

Muddy – Muddy is a white tom kit with brown paws and a brown tail. He is about one moon old. His mother is Leiv.

Mark – Mark is a tortoiseshell tom. He is the mate of Leiv and the father of Flink, Patch, and Muddy. He is very protective of his family and acts aggressively to whoever he considers a threat.

Brick – Brick is a brown she-cat with blue eyes. She is leader of a small rogue gang that consists of herself, Scratch, and Dust. She is an old friend of Blackstep and Spot.

Scratch – Scratch is a grey tabby she-cat with amber eyes. She is an old friend of Blackstep and Spot. She is part of Brick's gang.

Cal – Cal is a dark grey tom with golden eyes. He is the mate of Scratch and has a hard time accepting Roseheart's leadership.

Dust – Dust is a grey tom with green eyes. He is part of Brick's gang. He is unknowingly the son of Blackstep.

Cloudfur – Cloudfur is a fluffy white and grey she-cat. She is the Panther clan's former medicine cat.

Jauntice – Jauntice is a brownish-grey tom with white tabby markings and hazel eyes. He leads a large group of cats. He is serious and uses deathly humor.

Oscar – Oscar is Jauntice's second-in-command, or, as they say, commander. He is a black tom with green eyes.

**A New Clan Chapter 10**

_This Means War_

Jauntice readied his cats, all fourteen of them. That's eleven fighting cats, one determined oldie, and two mother cats that whined about leaving their babies, but complied when it was fight or lose the kits. He flexed his claws in anticipation. He jumped onto his vantage point and spotted the camp in the dawning sun. The time was right…

"We attack now," he commanded. He led his cats stealthily to the soon-to-be-gone neighbors.

* * *

_A swarm of cats attacked, destroying everything in sight. He could see Roseheart, dead. She hadn't even received her nine lives yet. Bush was ripped in half. He was a pain, but a loyal and knowledgeable warrior. Leiv and Mark were fighting back to back, but they were tiring. Brick and Scratch, two of his best friends, were being taken down by four of the intruders. Now, even more of the cats raced through the opening._

* * *

"NO!" Blackstep yelled as he awoke from his nightmare. He bolted upright, gasping for breath and flexing his claws. He decided to look outside of camp, just to calm himself down.

"What is it Blackstep?" asked Roseheart. Her dark green eyes were filled concern.

"I'm just going for a walk," he wheezed. He felt like the nightmare had knocked the breath out of him. He pushed past Bush and went outside of camp. He started circling the exterior of the camp, the walk calmed his nerves. He had almost completely circled around the camp when he caught a flash of silvery stripes on the terrain. He instantly put his senses on high alert and caught a whiff of the scent of rogue.

"Rogues!" He screeched. He immediately ran to where he saw the silvery stripes. For a split second the light of dawn seemed to be blotted out as a black figure pounced on Blackstep. He tussled with his opponent before pining him to the ground. Then there was a scent of kits' milk before he was tackled by a she-cat and clawed mercilessly. He yowled and responded by kicking off his opponent and swiftly knocking her out with a blow on the head.

Bush, Cal, Brick, Roseheart, and Dust were out fighting with Blackstep, but they realized that they were way outnumbered. "Retreat to camp!" Roseheart called out. The six cats attempted to get back into camp, but they were cut off by two rogues. Cal and Mark leapt into action, struggling with the rogues, allowing the others to get in. However, one rogue cat managed to slink inside with the clan cats. The ginger tabby tom attempted to bite the back of Mark's neck, but Leiv swiftly bit the back of the rogue's neck, where Blackstep taught her to bite if she needed to kill immediately. Her teeth hit a major artery, and the cat quickly lost blood. He fell to the side and his mouth opened and closed strangely before he lay still.

"How many do you think there are?" Bush asked Blackstep. Both of them were struggling to keep the cats from entering camp.

"A dozen or so," he replied. "Maybe more."

Suddenly, a cat got over the bush. She landed in camp and headed straight for Roseheart. However, since the cat's landing was clumsy, Roseheart heard her. Not showing mercy, Roseheart slashed the she-cat's neck. However, the claws only ripped out some fur. The she-cat responding by standing on her hind legs to attempt to press Roseheart to the dirt. Roseheart tripped her by kicking her leg and pouncing. With the she-cat under her Roseheart effectively managed to slash her throat. With one swift bite the cat's life ended. But more cats were getting over the bush. They appeared to be half climbing it. Mark and Blackstep started simply pushing them off once they showed their faces.

"We can't stay here, we need to kill them!" yelled Blackstep. Roseheart saw the folly of this. They had already killed two cats and haven't lost anyone. "No!" she cried But Blackstep had already left camp.

"I'll watch his back," said Bush. He dived out of camp too. Roseheart didn't want to risk having only two warriors against about ten cats.

"Brick you're in charge, I need to help them," Roseheart called to Brick. When Brick nodded in understanding, Roseheart darted outside.

In such a short time, Blackstep and Bush had received many wounds. Immediately locating the nearest enemy, Roseheart pounced. The tabby tom threw her off easily. "Oscar, take care of her," he growled to a black tom. "I'm going to get the leader."

"I am the leader you fool!" she snarled, preparing to take down whichever one attacked first.

"Too bad the leader is a weakling," the tabby replied. He knocked down Roseheart with ease. He put his front paws on her shoulders. She tried to kick him off but he dug his claws into her fur. "This won't take long," he said with a sneer.

"You should get someone to watch your back," she retorted. Immediately, he looked behind him. With him distracted, she easily threw him off. She hissed at him with pleasure.

"Clever," he complimented her. "But weak." He pounced on her. Instead of trying to meet him, she dived under him. Once he hit the ground she leapt onto his back. Again he threw her off. She swiped at his muzzle and he responded by pinning her down. He put his claws to her throat, and laughed. "No tricks are going to save you now," he growled.

Suddenly, another cat knocked him off. The cat had creamy white fur and blue eyes. "What are you doing Pearl?" Jauntice demanded to know.

"Helping get rid of the garbage, Jauntice," she responded. Jauntice pounced on her, forgetting that Roseheart was right there. Roseheart bit the back of the neck where Blackstep had instructed her to. Jauntice's hazel eyes glazed over, and he fell off of her, dead. Putting her priorities in order, Roseheart went to check on Blackstep and Bush instead of questiong the cat called Pearl. She realized that in her fight, Blackstep had reentered camp for some reason and Mark, Scratch, and Dust were outside fighting. The rogues had backed off a bit but were still attacking. Roseheart counted one more dead rogue than before, not including Jauntice. She saw Mark suddenly get pounced on by two cats. Scratch and Dust were occupied with cats of their own, so Roseheart attacked the cat that was going for Mark's neck. Strangely, he let himself be knocked over, at the same time he put both of his legs on one of Mark's legs. Mark howled in pain as the other two cats tore onto. Scratch managed to throw away her opponent, so she dug her claws in and took one of the cats of off Mark.

"Get out of here Mark," Roseheart yelled. She used a knock-out move that Blackstep taught her to knock out the cat she was fighting. She then flung herself on the last cat that Mark was fighting. Then she found out that she had no strength left to fight. Neither did Mark. "Your leader is dead cowards!" he snarled. "Go home!" Roseheart realized what he was doing and called out, "Jauntice is dead!" With a sudden heave of effort, she pinned down the cat she was fighting. But because she was tired, the cat easily threw her away. Roseheart decided the best thing to do was to try to crawl to camp. The cat pounced on her before she could escape, but Roseheart knew that the cat was also tired. "Beat it," she snarled. With a glance at Jauntice's corpse, the cat relented. He stepped off Roseheart and walked away. Surprised but relived, Roseheart crawled into camp.

* * *

**At the Garage:**

E: See, only the baddies died.

Roseheart: Don't post the next chapter.

E: Sorry, I must. And to the veiwers, sorry I haven't posted the responses to the reviews. I've been busy on fictionpress and with guests at home.

Blackstep: Since we are in a garage your house is right past that door right?

E: Don't even think about it.

Amber342: Haha, nice 'At the Garage' :) "Don't even think about it" hahahaha Some nights I stay up cashing in my bad luck. Some nights I call it a draw. Some nights I wish that my lips could build a castle. Some nights I wish they'd just fall off. I LOVE THAT SONGGGG. I'm slightly obsessed. Slightly ;) I also just watched Footloose three nights in a row. "Hernja. It's Russian for Bullshoot." BAHAHA! I won't swear on fanfiction. There's little kids on here. What else can I talk about? Tell me what you think of these artists: Gotye, The Strokes, Secondhand Serenade, Never Shout Never, Owl City.. k that's enough. Just random bands that are on my new epic playlist. Oh jk Never Shout Never and Owl City aren't. I've already memorized all their songs haha. OWL CITY CONCERT ON FRIDAY MUHAHAHA! That was the longest review that wasn't a review that I've written. You should see my longest review that's actually a review. It is impressive. I was really picky that day.

E: That is the longest review I have ever seen here.

Icancounttoone1: haha i can count to one now XD YAY THAT WAS AWESOME! FIGHTINGGGGG! MUHAHAHA

E: Uh... thanks?

Roseheart *muttering*: not when you're in the fight.

Teledog: The good guys die in the next? WHAT? Great chapter! Loved your description of the battles!

E: Sadly, I had to kill off two charcters.

Blackstep: You just did it for it to be realistic.

Roseheart: Why do they have to die?

***end of transmission***


	11. Chapter 11: Coping with Pain

**At the Garage:**

Roseheart: So this where the good guys die...

E: Get a grip.

Roseheart: Someone's going to die!

Blackstep: Calm down.

E: Read this but don't weep.

* * *

**Main Characters:**

Roseheart – Roseheart is a ginger she-cat with dark green eyes. She is formerly of the Pantherclan. Her former mentor is Blackstep. Roseheart is very curious but doesn't understand much about anything, including herself. She often "looks back" to see hers and other's histories.

Blackstep – Blackstep is a big black tom with blue eyes. He is the former mentor of Roseheart and is formerly from the Pantherclan. Before he was part of the Pantherclan he was a rogue and the mate of Spot. He is very protective of Roseheart, but he still puts her out of her comfort zone constantly. He is her with her destiny of becoming a leader. His three children—Spotty, Dust, and Scratch—do not know that he is their father.

**Secondary Characters:**

Bush - Bush is a tortoiseshell tom with green eyes. He is friendly and smart yet immature at times, and he gives out trust very easily. He's always wanted to join a clan due to his social nature, but he believed the clans had died out before he met Roseheart and Blackstep. He died due to injuries of the fight with Jauntice's cats.

Leiv – Leiv is a brown she-cat with a white underbelly and green eyes. She has three kits: Flink, Patch, and Muddy. She is very protective of her kits. Her mate is Mark.

Flink – Flink is a brown tom kit. He is about one moon old. His mother is Leiv.

Patch – Patch is a brown she-kit with white patches. She is about one moon old. Her mother is Leiv.

Muddy – Muddy is a white tom kit with brown paws and a brown tail. He is about one moon old. His mother is Leiv.

Mark – Mark is a tortoiseshell tom. He is the mate of Leiv and the father of Flink, Patch, and Muddy. He is very protective of his family and acts aggressively to whoever he considers a threat. He died in the battle with Jauntice's cats.

Brick – Brick is a brown she-cat with blue eyes. She is leader of a small rogue gang that consists of herself, Scratch, and Dust. She is an old friend of Blackstep and Spot.

Scratch – Scratch is a grey tabby she-cat with amber eyes. She is an old friend of Blackstep and Spot. She is part of Brick's gang.

Cal – Cal is a dark grey tom with golden eyes. He is the mate of Scratch and has a hard time accepting Roseheart's leadership.

Dust – Dust is a grey tom with green eyes. He is part of Brick's gang. He is unknowingly the son of Blackstep.

Cloudfur – Cloudfur is a fluffy white and grey she-cat. She is the Panther clan's former medicine cat.

**A New Clan**

_Coping with Pain_

Roseheart woke up a few hours later. It was already past noon high and her belly was rumbling in hunger. She groaned in pain as she sat up. She tried to focus her eyes on the fresh-kill pile, and stumbled towards it. She bit into a raven and, suddenly realizing that she was famished, devoured it in a few quick gulps. She took two mice and did the same. With her belly full, she slept again.

She woke up to the sound of someone weeping. Groggily opening her eyes, Roseheart saw Leiv sobbing. Pushing herself up, Roseheart asked, "What's wrong?" Leiv looked at her sadly. "Mark," she sobbed, "he's dead." Leiv collapsed, lost in her misery. Roseheart suddenly registered Leiv sadness, and wrapped her tail around her to comfort her. Though Roseheart wasn't particularly close to Mark, he was still a clanmate. Then Roseheart decided to look around to see if anyone else had died. She hoped that Blackstep hadn't, then again, she wished no one died, including Mark.

"Roseheart!" Some called out. Roseheart looked to see who it was. It was Brick, who now had a few good scars in her flank. "What is it Brick?" Roseheart asked anxiously. "Who died?" Brick looked at her strangely. "I didn't want to talk about who died-" she started to say. "Just tell me who died!" Roseheart demanded. "Mark," Brick replied, "is our only causality so far. He died soon after her dragged himself back to camp. Bush, Scratch, and Blackstep have serious injuries."

"Where are they?" Roseheart asked.

Brick looked at her with concern. "Roseheart, you need to rest. You're not thinking straight," she said. Her blue eyes were filled with sympathy for Roseheart and Leiv.

"Yes I am," Roseheart seethed. "What makes you think that?"

"Roseheart," Brick said firmly, "if you were thinking straight you would know that they were in the corner of camp where the herbs are. You should get some sleep."

Roseheart shook her head. "I have a clan to lead," she said.

"You should rest Roseheart," another voice confirmed. Roseheart saw it was Bush. He also had scars, but not as many as Brick.

With the two cats' persuasion, Roseheart curled up in a nest and slept. She was woken up by someone nudging her franticly. Her eyes bolted open and she saw Cal standing over her. "Brick wanted me to get you for Bush," he explained. "He needs herbs." It didn't take Roseheart long to reach the other side of camp. She dug out the herbs from under the bush and took a look at Bush. He was laying on his side, his belly and some surface deep scratches, but his back and flank were clawed up bad. She quickly chewed up some marigold and smeared it on his wounds. He drew in a shallow, ragged breath. "Roseheart," he croaked. Roseheart turned from his injuries and looked at his face. His eyes seemed to be dimming before her's. "Don't worry," she said. "You're not going to die. I'm not going to let you die. I can't lose another clan mate," she babbled, trying to patch his wounds through her blurry eyes. "Roseheart," Bush croaked again. "What is it?" Roseheart asked. "Tell Blackstep… that… even though… he was serious… I will miss him." Bush panted out his last sentence, before he closed his eyes, and died. Roseheart's eyes instantly grew wet. "No..." she whispered, wanting to just bury her nose in his fur and cry. But she had others to take care of... Scratch and Blackstep. She blinked back tears, angry determination replacing the sadness. She couldn't grieve now. She looked once more at Bush's crumpled body and it took all her strength to just turn away.

* * *

**At the Garage:**

Roseheart: WHY DID YOU KILL THEM!

E: Ah! Blame Amber! Blame Amber! Blamber! Blamber!

Roseheart: *extends claws* blaming the girl aye?

E: I'm sending you back!

Roseheart: Try me.

Blackstep: Keep cool, remember, he could always bring them here.

Roseheart: He better...

Teledog: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Blackstep: That's a nice way of putting Roseheart's reaction.

***end of transmission***


	12. Chapter 12: Help or Harm

**At the Garage:**

E: The orginal plan was too make a very long chapter, but Amber advised me to cut it off and extend.

Roseheart: And again, I am still a warrior.

Blackstep: Not this again...

E: Some important things are going to happen in this chapter!

Blackstep: Read and enjoy.

* * *

**Main Characters:**

Roseheart – Roseheart is a ginger she-cat with dark green eyes. She is formerly of the Pantherclan. Her former mentor is Blackstep. Roseheart is very curious but doesn't understand much about anything, including herself. She often "looks back" to see hers and other's histories.

Blackstep – Blackstep is a big black tom with blue eyes. He is the former mentor of Roseheart and is formerly from the Pantherclan. Before he was part of the Pantherclan he was a rogue and the mate of Spot. He is very protective of Roseheart, but he still puts her out of her comfort zone constantly. He is her with her destiny of becoming a leader. His three children—Spotty, Dust, and Scratch—do not know that he is their father. Due to his injuries in the fight with Jauntice's cats he retired and became an elder.

**Secondary Characters:**

Bush - Bush is a tortoiseshell tom with green eyes. He is friendly and smart yet immature at times, and he gives out trust very easily. He's always wanted to join a clan due to his social nature, but he believed the clans had died out before he met Roseheart and Blackstep. He died due to injuries of the fight with Jauntice's cats.

Leiv – Leiv is a brown she-cat with a white underbelly and green eyes. She has three kits: Flink, Patch, and Muddy. She is very protective of her kits. Her mate is Mark.

Flink – Flink is a brown tom kit. He is about one moon old. His mother is Leiv.

Patch – Patch is a brown she-kit with white patches. She is about one moon old. Her mother is Leiv.

Muddy – Muddy is a white tom kit with brown paws and a brown tail. He is about one moon old. His mother is Leiv.

Mark – Mark is a tortoiseshell tom. He is the mate of Leiv and the father of Flink, Patch, and Muddy. He is very protective of his family and acts aggressively to whoever he considers a threat. He died in the battle with Jauntice's cats.

Brick – Brick is a brown she-cat with blue eyes. She is leader of a small rogue gang that consists of herself, Scratch, and Dust. She is an old friend of Blackstep and Spot.

Scratch – Scratch is a grey tabby she-cat with amber eyes. She is an old friend of Blackstep and Spot. She is part of Brick's gang.

Cal – Cal is a dark grey tom with golden eyes. He is the mate of Scratch and has a hard time accepting Roseheart's leadership.

Dust – Dust is a grey tom with green eyes. He is part of Brick's gang. He is unknowingly the son of Blackstep.

**A New Clan Chapter 12**

_Help or Harm_

Roseheart had assessed the injuries of Blackstep and Scratch. Scratch would make a full recovery, and only bear a few scars. Blackstep on the other hand had a badly mangled leg. Roseheart knew that she could never fix it. He would have to retire and become an elder. There was nothing she could do. She still hadn't had her time of grieving, but she couldn't until the clan was functioning. Hunting patrols needed to be organized. Herbs needed to be gathered. Camp needed to be tided.

"Roseheart," called Blackstep. Roseheart turned to him with tears in her eyes. "You need to be a leader; we must go to the Mooncave for your nine-lives." Blackstep seemed to be exhausted from saying this sentence.

"You need to stay here," Roseheart replied. 'And the clan-" Blackstep shook his head. "All clan cats report to the center of camp for a meeting," he called out, his voice getting stronger with every word. He stood on his three good legs and said, "It's time." He led Roseheart to the center of camp.

"We have survived this battle, but there are still struggles we will go through," he called out from beside the mound. "And now, we will fully make ourselves a clan." He turned to Brick and her group. "Brick, you are an old friend of mine, and we have been through many things together. Will you and your group join this clan under Roseheart's leadership?" he asked.

Brick turned to her group. They all nodded, though Cal nodded more reluctantly. "We will join!" Brick declared firmly.

Blackstep motioned for Roseheart to step onto the rock. "Roseheart, I cannot formally introduce you as a leader, as I do not know how. However, I still declare you leader of this clan, which is yet to be named."

"We should call it the Roseclan," suggested Dust. "In honor of Roseheart." The majority of the cats agreed with him.

Roseheart gave Dust a side smile. "No," she declared. "This clan will be known as the BlackroseClan." The name was long, but had a strong meaning. The cats yowled in affirmation.

"Now we will have the coronation," said Blackstep. "Roseheart," he asked, "do you promise to protect the clan at all costs, even with your life?"

"I do," Roseheart replied firmly.

"Then by the power of Starclan, I declare you Rosestar, leader of the BlackroseClan," Blackstep completed the ceremony.

"Rosestar! Rosestar! Rosestar!" Brick, Scratch, and Dust cheered. So everyone was cheering Rosestar's new name.

The new leader nodded in gratitude. "Thank you," she said to her audience. "And now it is time for me choose a deputy. Blackstep has always been my first choice, but since he has to retire-"

"What do you mean retire! My leg is not going to hinder me from doing anything," Blackstep exclaimed in defiance. Several of the cats were laughing at his sudden change in mood.

"As I was saying," Rosestar continued with a merry look in her eye. "Blackstep cannot become deputy, so I will choose someone else; someone with leadership and understanding." She looked at Brick. "Brick, will you be my deputy?" she asked.

"Gladly," Brick replied with a smile.

"Then, Brick by the power of Starclan I make you my deputy," Rosestar declared. "And now it is time for me to choose a medicine cat. Sadly, there is now one who can fulfill the role without the proper training so-"

"Maybe I can help you with that," someone said from the entrance of camp. The she-cat had black fur with brown patches. She was with a tom and two other she-cats. One of the she-cats Rosestar identified ad Pearl, the cat that changed sides in the fight. "We now that we probably shouldn't intrude, but-"

"You're some of the cats that attacked us!" Leiv hissed.

"You gave me this scar," snarled Cal, pointing to a long scar in his flank.

"We should tear you to shreds," spat out Scratch.

"Get out of here!" snarled Dust.

"Go baddies!" Flink called from the nursery.

"Wait!" called out Rosestar. "Let them speak!" Everyone soon silenced. Rosestar hen nodded for the cat to continue.

"Thank you," the she-cat replied. "We knew that you wouldn't like us coming, but we are not on the same side as Jauntice."

"So Jauntice is that cat's name," commented Blackstep.

"So the leader dies and you change sides?" questioned Cal with a snarl. "Some loyalty!"

"We were sent to fight against our will," the cat continued. "In the middle of the fight we rebelled. How else do you think you won with so few casualties?"

"How do you know who died?" asked Rosestar.

"I know that cats die in fights," was the reply. "You couldn't have lost a cat or two, while Jauntice lost himself and three others in the fight. Two others died of injuries. I took off before they got back, so they stood no chance. Weasel over here," she continued, pointing out the tom. He had brown fur and was extremely lean. "went over there and spied on them to see who died. Oscar only has two cats with him left who have not rebelled or died."

"So he's finished?" Rosestar asked.

The she-cat shook her head. "Not quite, three cats can do a lot. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Tigerlily. This is Weasel, as you already know," pointing to the tom. "This is Pearl and this is Emily," she finished pointing at the last she cat. The she-cat was a light ginger tabby with a white tail. "We left Susan and the kits outside."

"Bring them in," Rosestar commanded. Tigerlily nodded and stepped outside of the camp. She then stepped back in side with a calico she-cat and five kits. Two of the kit immediately ran to Pearl. She sheltered them with her tail.

Rosestar looked at all of them equally. "It is not that I do not trust you, but I need to protect my clan. We will allow you to stay in our camp until morning when I make my decision, but two cats will be watching you openly," Rosestar told the cats. Then she turned to her clan members, "Cal and Dust will be on watch tonight. If there are any other arrangements to be made talk to Brick. I will be at the Mooncave." Rosestar hopped of the mound and left to the Mooncave. She wanted to check with Starclan about these newcomers.

On the way she caught a mouse to eat. It wasn't long walk but she would need her strength, talking to Starclan usually wore her out. As she approached the Mooncave her surroundings started to fade…

* * *

**At the Garage:**

Rosestar: I'm a leader!

E: I noticed, yeesh...

Rosestar: Party pooper...

Blackstep: The bios for the newcomers will be in the next chapter.

E: Hey Rosestar, aren't you supposed to be a _mature_ leader?

Rosestar: I will _maturely_ murder you.

Blackstep: E _will_ get started answering your previous reviews.

Amber342: DRAGON BELLY EATING HARRY STYLES ON SUNDAY HACKWOOD SHOW. Translation: I'm really tired. Owl City concert last night wore me out.

E: I have no clue who Owl city is...

Blackstep: Now that you finally started answering reviews what I said inn the next chapter will sound silly.

Icancountoten: good chapter. blackroseclan seems like a sketchy name

Rosestar: What do you mean sketchy? Is that bad?

Teledog: Will BlackroseClan accept them? Dun, dun, dun. Great chapter! Love the name!

E: Thank you, Thank you. I consider chapter names like poetry. When someone scrolls down the chapter list they want to see poetry, not random sentances. My titles demonstrate a poetic influnce, wrenching into your very soul...

Rosestar: Great, now I'm stuck here with an ego case.

***end of transmission.***


	13. Chapter 13: Historic Answers

**At the Garage:**

E: Okay, this chapter is jaust a basic major flash back.

Rosestar: No mousebrain! It one event in two seprete flashbacks coming from two different percepctives.

Blackstep: Rosestar's right.

E: There would be one from Tigerlily POV but... that would be too hard.

Blackstep: Lazy kittypet!

* * *

**Main Characters:**

Rosestar – Rosestar is a ginger she-cat with dark green eyes. She is formerly of the Pantherclan. Her former mentor is Blackstep. She often "looks back" to see hers and other's histories. As a leader she is determined to keep her new clan safe.

Blackstep – Blackstep is a big black tom with blue eyes. He is the former mentor of Roseheart and is formerly from the Pantherclan. Before he was part of the Pantherclan he was a rogue and the mate of Spot. He helped her accomplish her destiny of becoming a leader. His three children—Spotty, Dust, and Scratch—do not know that he is their father. Due to his injuries in the fight with Jauntice's cats he retired under protest and became an elder.

**Secondary Characters:**

Leiv – Leiv is a brown she-cat with a white underbelly and green eyes. She has three kits: Flink, Patch, and Muddy. She is very protective of her kits. Her deceased mate is Mark.

Flink – Flink is a brown tom kit. He is about one moon old. His mother is Leiv.

Patch – Patch is a brown she-kit with white patches. She is about one moon old. Her mother is Leiv.

Muddy – Muddy is a white tom kit with brown paws and a brown tail. He is about one moon old. His mother is Leiv.

Brick – Brick is a brown she-cat with blue eyes. She is leader of a small rogue gang that consists of herself, Scratch, and Dust. She is an old friend of Blackstep and Spot.

Scratch – Scratch is a grey tabby she-cat with amber eyes. She is an old friend of Blackstep and Spot. She is part of Brick's gang.

Cal – Cal is a dark grey tom with golden eyes. He is the mate of Scratch and has a hard time accepting Roseheart's leadership.

Dust – Dust is a grey tom with green eyes. He is part of Brick's gang. He is unknowingly the son of Blackstep.

Tigerlily – Tigerlily is a black she-cat with brown patches and green eyes. She led the rebels of Jauntice for a short time. She is known as a healer because she has basic knowledge of herbs.

Pearl – is a creamy white she-cat with icy blue eyes. She is the mother of two kits. She saved Rosestar in her fight with Jauntice. She is one of Jauntice's rebels.

Weasel – Weasel is an extremely lean brown tom with blue eyes. He is known for his stalking and spying abilities. He is one of Jauntice's rebels.

Emily – Emily is a light ginger tabby with a white tail and amber eyes. She and Susan are suspected to be former kitty pets. She is one of Jauntice's rebels.

Susan – Susan is a calico she cat with golden eyes. She is the mother of three kits. She and Emily are former kitty pets. She is one of Jauntice's rebels.

**A New Clan Chapter 13**

_Historic Answers_

_The fight was ferocious. Cats were everywhere; there were howls of pain and rage. A creamy white she-cat with green eyes started to fight like the rest, but then she distanced herself. All she had to do was wait for the fight to be so heated she could leave and rescue her kits. Jauntice was a fool not putting a cat in camp to make sure no one turned back. Then she saw the rat Jauntice. He was pinning a ginger she-cat down. He said something about a leader. They scuffled, and he came out on top. He put his claws to the she-cat's throat. Pearl didn't know why, but she tackled Jauntice, knocking him off the cat._

_ "What are you doing Pearl?" Jauntice screeched, his hazel eyes burned with rage._

_ Pearl looked hard in to her former leader's eyes. "Helping get rid of the garbage, Jauntice," she growled. He pounced on her, but the ginger she-cat knocked him off, and bit the back of his neck, killing him. The ginger cat ran off, and Pearl took one last look at her tyrant leader. "Be eaten by dogs!" she cursed him before racing to Jauntice's make shift camp. It didn't take long to reach there, it was cleverly hidden behind a small water fall, no one could find it. Pearl met Weasel and Tigerlily at the entrance._

_ "You guys left too?" Pearl asked._

_ They both nodded. "Let's wait for Susan and anyone else who rebelled before we leave," suggested Tigerlily._

_ They didn't need to wait long be for Susan and Emily got back. "We need to leave now!" screeched Emily. "The fights ending!" The five cats quickly got out the kits and what little food and herbs were in the camp. They left camp immediately and wandered around the low forest. "We need to hide out," said Weasel._

_ "We could go to those cats we were fighting?" suggested Susan._

_ "They would kill us," Emily pointed out._

_ "We should wait till they've cooled off a little," Tigerlily suggested. "They might…" Her words blurred as the vision slowly added away._

* * *

_Weasel was in the trail of rogues, stalking to the camp of the other cats. He saw a big black object blocking out a faint amount of dawning sunlight. It was still a distance off, but he inched away from where he expected it to attack. He didn't bother warning anyone else though, he couldn't risk them alerting the hated Jauntice. The black cat suddenly yowled, "Rouges!" before charging straight for Jauntice. Weasel was impressed on the cat's eyesight, not many would be able to see from that far with so little light. Oscar suddenly leapt on the bigger cat, but was soon pinned to the ground. Then the big cat was knocked off of Oscar by Susan. Weasel wondered why she did that. He assumed it was because that Jauntice was nearby. It only took a matter of seconds for Susan to be lying as still as death and by that time there was a real fight. Five more cats had poured out of the camp, but they were no match. Weasel decided to even the score a little._

_ He quickly found a she-cat and a tom that were ganging up on a dark grey tom. Weasel called to both of them, "Duck!" They instinctively dropped to the ground, allowing the dark-grey one to attack. The she-cat turned around to face Weasel while the tom continued to fight the other tom._

_ "Why did you do that?" the she-cat hissed at him. She swiped her claws at his ear, but he dodged._

_ "Just evening the score he replied with a smirk. He pinned her down and began clawing, when the other tom heard the howling he turned around. Weasel then left the two exposed cats to the tom; he wanted to even up another score. Weasel spotted Pearl attacked Jauntice and wanted to step in, but a ginger she-cat attacked Jauntice swiftly, and killed him. Weasel didn't see how she killed him exactly, but he knew he had other things to do. He ran back to camp so he could grab the rest of the food. On the way he saw Tigerlily. He didn't even consider checking her out because he knew that she was fully against Jauntice. The only reason she was still alive was because she could heal and fight. While the rested briefly at the entrance of camp Pearl raced up to them._

_ "You guys left too?" Pearl asked them._

_ They both nodded. "Let's wait for Susan and anyone else who rebelled before we leave," suggested Tigerlily. Weasel was itching to leave, but he knew that Tigerlily was right. It would be better and safer to leave with a bigger group._

_ They didn't need to wait long be for Susan and Emily got back. "We need to leave now!" screeched Emily. "The fights ending!" The five cats quickly got out the kits and what little food and herbs were in the camp. They left camp immediately and wandered around the low forest. "We need to hide out," said Weasel, surveying the area._

_ "We could go to those cats we were fighting?" suggested Susan._

_ "They would kill us," Emily pointed out._

_ "We should wait till they've cooled off a little," Tigerlily suggested. "They might need us."_

_ They made a camp under a small tree. While they were there Weasel suggested checking out camp to see what happened to Oscar and the rest of the cats. With Tigerlily's approval, he swiftly stalked to camp. He got there in time to catch a juicy conversation._

_ "If Tigerlily didn't leave we could've saved those two!" Oscar screeched in rage._

_ "It seems like quite a few of the cats left," said one of the two warriors. This one was a tom._

_ "We have no food, no supplies, and almost no cats," the other warrior, the she-cat, complained._

_ "We'll have to move," decided Oscar. "We need to find a nice small place to grow again. Once were big enough, we will strike!"_

_ "That might take…" the tom's words blurred as the vision faded away…_

* * *

Rosestar awoke inside the Mooncave. The tip off her tail was in the water, as well as the tip off her nose. "I didn't realize I got in so far," she commented to herself. She reviewed her two visions. Pearl had helped her kill Jauntice, and she cursed him as well. All of them were eager to escape the clutches of Jauntice of Oscar. And the cats had helped the clan win the fight. They didn't want to come right after the fight, they wanted to be accepted. Now Roseheart knew that the cats were truly friendly. She would talk to them… in the morning. After she had woken up from her nice, long, dreamless sleep…

* * *

**At the Garage:**

Blackstep: E, since your not going to answer the reviews why not let Amber do it?

E: No way, I'll get to it.

Rosestar: By the time you get started I'll be in Starclan.

Blackstep: Just give the job to Amber.

E: No!

Rosestar: Yes! Oh, and remeber to review!

Amber342: NARWALS! I feel like such a spammer.

E: Don't be that way, I like reviews. No matter how random.

Teledog: I like the flashbacks and the new characters. Narwals?

E: Thanks and don't ask.

Icancounttoten: GREAT CHAPTER. NARWALS.

E: Okay... everyone is in Narwal (whatever that is) mood...

***end of transmission***


	14. Chapter 14: Large Ceremonial Addition

**At the Garage:**

E: This chapter is just ceremonies.

Rosestar: But you better not skip it viewers! I talked too much for you to skip it.

Leiv: Yes, it might have no action but it's important.

E: In the next chapter there will be the first allegeinces.

* * *

**Main Characters:**

Rosestar – Rosestar is a ginger she-cat with dark green eyes. She is formerly of the Pantherclan. Her former mentor is Blackstep. She often "looks back" to see hers and other's histories. As a leader she is determined to keep her new clan safe.

Blackstep – Blackstep is a big black tom with blue eyes. He is the former mentor of Roseheart and is formerly from the Pantherclan. Before he was part of the Pantherclan he was a rogue and the mate of Spot. He helped her accomplish her destiny of becoming a leader. His three children—Spotty, Dust, and Scratch—do not know that he is their father. Due to his injuries in the fight with Jauntice's cats he retired under protest and became an elder.

**Secondary Characters:**

Leiv – Leiv is a brown she-cat with a white underbelly and green eyes. She has three kits: Flink, Patch, and Muddy. She is very protective of her kits. Her deceased mate is Mark.

Flink – Flink is a brown tom kit. He is about one moon old. His mother is Leiv.

Patch – Patch is a brown she-kit with white patches. She is about one moon old. Her mother is Leiv.

Muddy – Muddy is a white tom kit with brown paws and a brown tail. He is about one moon old. His mother is Leiv.

Brick – Brick is a brown she-cat with blue eyes. She is leader of a small rogue gang that consists of herself, Scratch, and Dust. She is an old friend of Blackstep and Spot.

Scratch – Scratch is a grey tabby she-cat with amber eyes. She is an old friend of Blackstep and Spot. She is part of Brick's gang.

Cal – Cal is a dark grey tom with golden eyes. He is the mate of Scratch and has a hard time accepting Roseheart's leadership.

Dust – Dust is a grey tom with green eyes. He is part of Brick's gang. He is unknowingly the son of Blackstep.

Tigerlily – Tigerlily is a black she-cat with brown patches and green eyes. She led the rebels of Jauntice for a short time. She is known as a healer because she has basic knowledge of herbs.

Pearl – is a creamy white she-cat with icy blue eyes. She is the mother of two kits. She saved Rosestar in her fight with Jauntice. She is one of Jauntice's rebels.

Weasel – Weasel is an extremely lean brown tom with blue eyes. He is known for his stalking and spying abilities. He is one of Jauntice's rebels.

Emily – Emily is a light ginger tabby with a white tail and amber eyes. She and Susan are suspected to be former kitty pets. She is one of Jauntice's rebels.

Susan – Susan is a calico she cat with golden eyes. She is the mother of three kits. She and Emily are former kitty pets. She is one of Jauntice's rebels.

**A New Clan Chapter 14**

_Large Ceremonial Addition_

Rosestar hurried back to camp the next morning. She didn't want to risk one of her cats ripping the newcomers apart. Her worriers soon dissipated when she that camp was running smoothly. Blackstep was talking to Tigerlily. Leiv's kits were playing with Susan's and Pearl's kits. Weasel was eating next to Cal and Scratch while Emily was discussing hunting tactics with Brick. At her arrival every cat in camp stood up at attention.

Rosestar leapt on the rock and announced, "Starclan has shown me that these cats are who they say they are. I will allow them to fully join the clan." Everyone cheered. The new cats seemed confused at the mention of Starclan but were happy anyway.

Blackstep stood on his three good legs. "I think we should fully make ourselves a clan by giving out warrior names," he supposed.

"I think we should too," Rosestar agreed. "However, I think that we should wait till the end of the day. That way I'll have time to think of names."

"I think that is wise," said Brick.

Rosestar continued her announcement. "At the end of the day we will have naming ceremonies for everyone. For now I need Brick and Scratch to organize hunting patrols. Blackstep, see if there is any way to expand the camp. Let Cal and Dust help you. Tigerlily, I give you full authority to ask for assistance in collecting herbs. I will be at the Mooncave if anyone needs me." With that, Rosestar went to the Mooncave to think.

The rest of the day went smoothly, the rest of the clan were adjusting well to the newest members. Rosestar thought about the names she was going to give her clan mates. Brick and the other's would be easy, but the five newcomers might be tricky. Well, all except for Tigerlilly, her name was fine. Lastly, there were the five kits. Two were Pearl's and the other three were Susan's. She thought about the kits. One of Pearl's was had a light grey pelt and blue eyes, Perl's other kit was blue-gray with amber eyes. One of Susan's was a ginger tabby with amber eyes, one was a tortoiseshell with green eyes, and the last was calico also with green eyes. At the end of the day, after considering all this, Rosestar came back to camp.

"It is time for the naming ceremonies!" she announced. Everyone, including the kits, where crowding around the center of camp. Rosestar leapt on the mound and called, "Brick, my deputy, come forward." Brick came to the mound. Then Rosestar proceeded with the ceremony.

"I, Rosestar, leader of the BlackroseClan, use the power invested in me to give you your warrior name. Until your name changes, your warrior name will be Brickheart."

"Brickheart! Brickheart!" called out everyone who knew the custom. Those who didn't joined in.

"And now it is time for Scratch, Dust, and Cal," Rosestar announced. Brickheart backed away while the other three came forward. Then they were given their new names. Scratch had -pelt added to her name and was renamed Scratchpelt. Dust had -claw added to his name was renamed Dustclaw. And Cal's new name was Coldfur. Voices cheered for the newly named Scratchpelt, Dustclaw, and Coldfur. Then the three cats went back into the crowd.

"Leiv, come here with your three kits," commanded Rosestar. Leiv came forward. "I, Rosestar, leader of the BlackroseClan, use the power invested in me to give you your warrior name. Until your name changes, your warrior name will be Leafstreak." Voices cheered for Leiv and she smiled through tears, realizing the significance of her new name.

"Now for the three kits," said Rosestar. Flink was renamed Flickerkit, Patch had -kit added to the end of her name making her Patchkit, and Muddy was renamed Mudkit. Voices cheered for the three newly named kits.

Rosestar was exhausted, but she still had five more warriors, and five more kits to name. "Tigerlily, your name will fit as a medicine cat name. Now I pronounce you medicine cat of the BlackroseClan." "Tigerlily! Tigerlily!" cheered the cats.

Next Rosestar renamed Pearl, Weasel, Susan, and Emily. Pearl had -flower added to her name and therefore was Pearlflower, Weasel had -pelt added to his name and was now Weaselpelt, Emily was renamed Sunfire, and Susan was given the name Forrestpelt. "Pearlflower, Weaselpelt, Sunfire, Forestpelt!" cheered everyone else.

"Finally, these five kits," said Rosestar. The one of Pearl's that had a light grey pelt and blue eyes was named Mistkit. Pearl's blue-gray kit with amber eyes was named Rainkit. Susan's kit that was a ginger tabby with amber eyes was named Amberkit. Susan's tortoiseshell that had green eyes was named Brackenkit. The last of Susan's, the calico also with green eyes, was named Spotkit. The last chorus of voices cheered, "Mistkit, Rainkit, Amberkit, Brackenkit, Spotkit!"

* * *

**At the Garage:**

E: Did anyone notice anything?

Rosestar: The names were so obvious.

Leivstreak: I like my new name.

Rosestar: Good, I hoped you would.

E: Now everyone, remember to Review.

Blackstep: Weren't you going to ask a question?

E: Oh, yeah. (Note: this will be deleted after answering) Is Icancounttoten and Teledog the same person or related? You two review at almost the time so I was wondering...

Teledog: I'm confused.. Didn't you already post this chapter?

E: Uh, yeah... I posted this one then poosted the one prior so I did some rearranging.

Guest1: this story is awesome! Keep up the good work!

E: Thanks! Now, who are you? *looks suspicious*

Guest2: Well that was good seeing them get their clan name, smile.

E: Thank you.

***end of transmission***


	15. Chapter 15: Problems and Solutions

**At the Garage:**

E: Dundundun! The first Allegiances!

Rosestar: This chapter will stink.

Blackstep: Just because Amber is vacation doesn't mean the chapters will stink.

Rosestar: *rolls eyes* Have you seen A New Home? It was nice, but it wasn't nearly as good as this.

E: Do not mock my briliance! Let the readers review!

* * *

_**Allegiances of the BlackroseClan:**_

**Leader:**

Rosestar – Rosestar is a ginger she-cat with dark green eyes. She is formerly of the Pantherclan. Her former mentor is Blackstep. She sometimes "looks back" to see hers and other's histories. As a leader she is determined to keep her new clan safe.

**Deputy:**

Brickheart – Brickheart is a brown she-cat with blue eyes. She used to lead a rogue group that consisted of her, Scratchpelt, Coldfur, and Dustclaw. She's also an old friend of Blackstep. Her group joined the BlackroseClan clan at Blackstep's request.

**Medicine cat:**

Tigerlily – Tigerlily is a black she-cat with brown patches and green eyes. She led the rebels of Jauntice for a short time. While she was there she was known as a healer because of her basic knowledge of herbs. When the rebels joined the clan Rosestar made her medicine cat because she was the only one with experience.

**Warriors:**

Scratchpelt – Scratchpelt is a grey tabby she-cat with amber eyes. She is an old friend of Blackstep. She was a part of Brick's gang before they joined the clan. Her mate is Coldfur.

Coldfur – Coldfur is a dark grey tom with golden was a part of Brick's gang before they joined the clan. He is the mate of Scratch and sometimes has a hard time accepting Rosestar's leadership.

Dustclaw – Dustclaw is a grey tom with green eyes. He was a part of Brick's gang before they joined the clan. He is unknowingly the son of Blackstep.

Weaselpelt – Weaselpelt is an extremely lean brown tom with blue eyes. He is known for his stalking and spying abilities. He was one of Jauntice's rebels.

Sunfire – Sunfire is a light ginger tabby with a white tail and amber eyes. She was one of Jauntice's rebels.

**Apprentices:**

None

**Elders:**

Blackstep – Blackstep is a big black tom with blue eyes. He is the former mentor of Roseheart and is formerly from the Pantherclan. Before he was part of the Pantherclan he was a rogue and the mate of Spot. He helped her accomplish her destiny of becoming a leader. His three children—Spotty, Dust, and Scratch—do not know that he is their father. Due to his injuries in the fight with Jauntice's cats he retired under protest and became an elder.

**Queens:**

Leafstreak – Leafstreak is a brown she-cat with a white underbelly and green eyes. She has three kits: Flickerkit, Patchkit, and Mudkit. She is very protective of her kits. Her deceased mate is Mark.

Pearlflower – Pearlflower is a creamy white she-cat with icy blue eyes. She is the mother of two kits: Mistkit and Rainkit. She saved Rosestar in her fight with Jauntice. She was one of Jauntice's rebels.

Forrestpelt – Forrestpelt is a calico she cat with golden eyes. She is the mother of three kits: Amberkit, Brackenkit, and Spotkit. She was one of Jauntice's rebels.

**Kits: **

Flickerkit – Flickerkit is a brown tom kit about a moon old.

Patchkit – Patchkit is a brown she-cat kit with white patches. She is about one moon old.

Mudkit – Mudkit is a white tom kit with brown paws and a brown tail. He is about one moon old.

Mistkit – Mistkit is a light grey tom kit with amber eyes. He is about two moons old.

Rainkit – Rainkit is a blue-grey tom with amber eyes. He is about two moons old.

Amberkit – Amberkit is a ginger tabby she-cat kit with amber eyes. She is about three moons old.

Brackenkit – Brackenkit is a tortoiseshell tom with green eyes. He is about three moons old.

Spotkit – is a calico she-cat with green eyes. She is about three moons old.

**A New Clan Chapter 15**

_Problems and Solutions_

"Rosestar," said Brickheart, "we have a problem." Rosestar already knew what was wrong. This camp was meant for about ten cats. The clan might not have many warriors, but there were plenty of queens and kits.

"Continue Brickheart," replied Rosestar with a sigh.

"There isn't enough space," said Brickheart, confirming Rosestar's strong suspicion. "We have close to fifteen full grown cats, and almost ten kits. We need to find somewhere bigger to live."

Rosestar sighed again. "Looks like I'll need to do something," she sighed. She leapt onto the mound. "All cats report to the center of camp for a clan meeting!" her voice rang out. Reporting to the center of camp was quite pointless now, because there was barely enough room in camp itself. Everyone tried their best to get close anyway. Rosestar made a head count. Tigerlily was looking for herbs and Scratchpelt and Weaselpelt were out hunting.

Then she began the announcement. "I know that we are a little crowded here, this camp wasn't meant for so many cats. We will now start searching for an alternate home not far from here. If anyone has any suggestions tell me as soon as possible." Leafstreak began talking to Blackstep, The three rebels of grouped up, and Coldfur mused to himself. Rosestar watched the little groups mumble for a while before Pearlflower spoke up.

"We know a place that should be big enough," she announced. "It's Jauntice's old camp. It's not that far and it's very big. However, he didn't take good care of it. It's probably not fit for living in."

"I'll go with Dustclaw to look it over," said Roseheart. She stepped down from the mound. "Lead the way," she told Pearlflower. Pearlflower nodded and set out.

Jauntice's camp was about as far away from camp as the Mooncave. Rosestar was impressed with the secret entrance, but was soon disgusted at the sight of the camp. Prey bones and blood were everywhere, and some of the blood didn't look like it came from prey. The make shift dens were a mess. The ground was uneven, and walls had branches with brambles sticking in.

Pearlflower noticed Rosestar's disgusted look. "I know it's disgusting," she said, "but it was worse when Jauntice was around. At least now there isn't the smell of dirty or dead cats.

Dustclaw nudged Rosestar. "Look over there," he told her eyeing a lump. Rosestar got close and examined what the lump was. She then back off in harsh disgust. The lump was two carcasses covered in flies and other bugs.

"Let's get back to camp," said Rosestar. This place was not only revolting, but it gave her the creeps. She didn't want to panic in front of two of her warriors. She quickly got them back to camp.

"Judging by the stench, that place isn't safe to store crowfood," Blackstep greeted the three cats.

"I think we'll have to stay here a little while longer," said Dustclaw.

Pearl shook her head. "I'm sure that place could work. All it needs is some renovation," she said encouragingly.

Rosestar then thought back to when she and Blackstep and first found this camp.

* * *

_For some reason Blackstep insisted on finding a cluster of bushes that had enough space for about ten cats. Rosepaw couldn't figure out why._

_"This will do," said Blackstep. "All we need to do is fix it up."_

_Rosepaw looked in. The place seemed decent, but it was covered in animal dung and twigs. When she saw Blackstep pushing the debris outside the enclosure, she did the same. They got all of the junk outside before starting to make nests from small branches and grass._

* * *

The place was just like a bigger, dirtier version of how this camp used to look like. Rosestar then realized that Dustclaw and Pearlflower were staring at her with anticipation. She looked at both of in confusion. "What is it?" she asked them.

"What do you think?" Pearlflower asked.

"You're the leader," said Dustclaw, "you decided. Do we take it, or leave it?"

Rosestar stared at them evenly. She let out a long breath, hoping she wasn't making a bad choice. "We're going to take it," she said. Then she leapt to the mound in the center of camp. "All cats of the BlackroseClan listen!" she called out. Everyone stopped what they were doing and listened. Rosestar saw that Tigerlily, Scratchpelt, and Weaselpelt were back. "Pearlflower had showed me the camp that Jauntice once lived in. It will be our new home, but as you can probably smell, it needs to be fixed up before anyone can sleep there. We will start the renovation today, and also I have decided that in order to make space in camp, I will be sleeping with Tigerlily and Brickheart at the Mooncave."

"There's one other thing that needs to be done," Blackstep called out from the far side of camp.

"What's that?" Rosestar asked.

Blackstep raised himself up and nodded to Tigerlily. She nodded ack before telling Rosestar, "You will come with me and receive you nine lives. Brickheart will have to stay here tonight."

"Rosestar gets to live nine times?" Mudkit whined. "That's not fair.

"Yeah," agreed Mistkit. "We should all get nine lives."

The adult cats laughed at the kits reasoning. The kits laughed too, even though they didn't know they were laughing at themselves.

That night Tigerlily and Rosestar entered the Mooncave. "Lie down," Tigerlily told Rosestar. "Blackstep told me how to do the ceremony already. All you have to do is sleep.

Rosestar closed her eyes and almost instantly fell into a deep slumber…

* * *

**At the Garage:**

E *singing*: And that's it's called cliffhangar.

Rosestar: Can't... listen... for... much... longer!

E: Party pooper...

Blackstep: Remeber, this story will soon end and then have a sequel.

E: REVIEW OR ELSE!

Icancounttoten: tehe jauntice's camp is a mess XD a prequel and a sequel? SWEET XD

E: I knew you and Teledog were close. You both put the name Teledog. In fact, you're the same person!

Teledog: Seems weird that Rosestar and Blackstep would go through all the trouble of finding that camp in the prequel and then having it be too small in the first book. Awesome that they have that many cats though! Nice description of Jauntice's camp!

E: There's another reason for that camp.

Rosestar: Yeah, like what?

E: uhh... thanks for the camp compliment!

***end of transmission***


	16. Chapter 16: Many Things Revealed

**At the Garage:**

E: I need everyone to read s/8351170/1/ (Switched Roles) and check my profile for poll and community.

Rosestar: You sound like your out of breath.

E: No, I'm not out of breath. I to just need relax *laughs like a manic*

Blackstep: *knocks E out*

Rosestar: Try to enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Leader:**

Rosestar – Rosestar is a ginger she-cat with dark green eyes. She is formerly of the Pantherclan. Her former mentor is Blackstep. She sometimes "looks back" to see hers and other's histories. As a leader she is determined to keep her new clan safe.

**Deputy:**

Brickheart – Brickheart is a brown she-cat with blue eyes. She used to lead a rogue group that consisted of her, Scratchpelt, Coldfur, and Dustclaw. She's also an old friend of Blackstep. Her group joined the BlackroseClan clan at Blackstep's request.

**Medicine cat:**

Tigerlily – Tigerlily is a black she-cat with brown patches and green eyes. She led the rebels of Jauntice for a short time. While she was there she was known as a healer because of her basic knowledge of herbs. When the rebels joined the clan Rosestar made her medicine cat because she was the only one with experience.

**Warriors:**

Scratchpelt – Scratchpelt is a grey tabby she-cat with amber eyes. She is an old friend of Blackstep. She was a part of Brick's gang before they joined the clan. Her mate is Coldfur.

Coldfur – Coldfur is a dark grey tom with golden was a part of Brick's gang before they joined the clan. He is the mate of Scratch and sometimes has a hard time accepting Rosestar's leadership.

Dustclaw – Dustclaw is a grey tom with green eyes. He was a part of Brick's gang before they joined the clan. He is unknowingly the son of Blackstep.

Weaselpelt – Weaselpelt is an extremely lean brown tom with blue eyes. He is known for his stalking and spying abilities. He was one of Jauntice's rebels.

Sunfire – Sunfire is a light ginger tabby with a white tail and amber eyes. She was one of Jauntice's rebels.

**Apprentices:**

None

**Elders:**

Blackstep – Blackstep is a big black tom with blue eyes. He is the former mentor of Roseheart and is formerly from the Pantherclan. Before he was part of the Pantherclan he was a rogue and the mate of Spot. He helped her accomplish her destiny of becoming a leader. His three children—Spotty, Dust, and Scratch—do not know that he is their father. Due to his injuries in the fight with Jauntice's cats he retired under protest and became an elder.

**Queens:**

Leafstreak – Leafstreak is a brown she-cat with a white underbelly and green eyes. She has three kits: Flickerkit, Patchkit, and Mudkit. She is very protective of her kits. Her deceased mate is Mark.

Pearlflower – Pearlflower is a creamy white she-cat with icy blue eyes. She is the mother of two kits: Mistkit and Rainkit. She saved Rosestar in her fight with Jauntice. She was one of Jauntice's rebels.

Forrestpelt – Forrestpelt is a calico she cat with golden eyes. She is the mother of three kits: Amberkit, Brackenkit, and Spotkit. She was one of Jauntice's rebels.

**Kits: **

Flickerkit – Flickerkit is a brown tom kit about a moon old.

Patchkit – Patchkit is a brown she-cat kit with white patches. She is about one moon old.

Mudkit – Mudkit is a white tom kit with brown paws and a brown tail. He is about one moon old.

Mistkit – Mistkit is a light grey tom kit with amber eyes. He is about two moons old.

Rainkit – Rainkit is a blue-grey tom with amber eyes. He is about two moons old.

Amberkit – Amberkit is a ginger tabby she-cat kit with amber eyes. She is about three moons old.

Brackenkit – Brackenkit is a tortoiseshell tom with green eyes. He is about three moons old.

Spotkit – Spotkit is a calico she-cat with green eyes. She is about three moons old.

**A New Clan 16**

_Many Things Revealed_

Rosestar woke up in a shimmering forest. Everything was so bright and twinkling, they seemed to be made out of stars. Rosestar stood up and pawed the ground. The grass was soft, but twinkled like everything else. Rosestar then realized where she was.

"Welcome Rosestar," a familiar voice said from behind her. Rosestar turned and saw Cloudfur. "I have many things to tell you, but first comes your ceremony."

Rosestar nodded. Then she heard Tigerlily's voice in her head. "_I am here_," Rosestar heard Tigerlily say. Rosestar didn't know what to say. Then she felt like everything inside of her was being ripped out, like she was dead.

Cloudfur touched her nose on the top of Rosestar's head. "With this life I wisdom. Use it well to guide you on your journey as a leader," she said. Rosestar's head felt like it was about to burst, before it settled.

Next, two very familiar cats came up. They were both tortoiseshell toms. "Bush! Mark!" Rosestar exclaimed. She rubbed her fur on theirs.

"Sorry, Rosestar, but we're going to have to cut the reunion short," Bush said.

"Yes," agreed Mark, "Cloudfur needs to talk to you after your ceremony."

Bush did what Cloudfur had done a little while earlier. "With this life I give you cleverness. Use it well for finding a way to solve problems." Again Rosestar's head hurt, but it also hurt the rest of her body. She wondered if she was going to live long enough to get all her lives.

Mark did as the previous two. "With this life I give you Courage. Use it to defend your clan with your life." Rosestar felt like she was rushing into battle, killing everything in sight. This one didn't hurt as much as the others.

"And now for some others," said Cloudfur. Four more warriors stepped out of nowhere. The biggest one, a brown one with many scars came first. "I am Barkstar, leader of the clan that Darkpelt, or as you know, Darkstar came from. His mother was a rogue, his father was half rogue. The clan started falling apart soon before Oceaneyes, my deputy," he indicated a blue-gray tom next to him, "died. After he died Greystar took over, and the clan fell apart. Darkpelt was ambitious, and it killed him and many others. He made camp where there was a strong danger of twolegs and dogs. However," he said concluding his speech. "With this life I give you Ambition. Use it well to keep your clan strong." Rosestar felt overwhelming power that seemed to nearly kill her.

Oceanstar stepped up. "With this life I give you humbleness. Use it well to respect and care for everyone who deserves it." Rosestar now felt like she was being crushed, but relieved. Her mind and body were hurting.

Another brown tom, this one without scars, came up. I am Mudpool. I was the Medicine cat in Barkstar's clan. With this life I give you patience. Use it to consider and think before doing something rash. Rosestar felt like everything was slow, but peaceful. Yet, there was still pain.

The last of these cats was a queen that Rosestar used to know. Her pelt was silvery grey, her eyes were icy blue, and her name was Frostblaze. Frostblaze was like a second mother to Rosestar after her own mother died. Frostblaze touched the top of Rosestar's head with her nose. "With this life I give you defensiveness," she said, "Use it to defend your clan, and anyone else who needs you." Rosestar felt like she was fighting for her life, but she wasn't. She was risking her life for someone else. This one seemed to be one of them most painful.

Then two more cats came out. It had been moons since Rosestar had last seen them, but she could recognize them instantly. "Mother? Father?" she gaped. Then she tackled them both, acting like a kit that had been waiting seemingly forever for her parents.

Her father was a small ginger tom with hazel eyes. Rosestar remembered how, despite his small size, he was one of the loudest cats in the clan. He had died when she only a few moons old. He was on a patrol with two other cats, and they ran into a dog. Two were crippled for life, but he was the only one who died. He nuzzled her. "You're not here to be with your parents," he said. "You're here to receive your lives. With this life I give you loyalty. Use it well and give to those who deserve." Rosestar soft state left her open for the pain she received as she gained the life.

Rosestar's mother was the last cat to give her a life. Her mother was a light grey she-cat with dark green eyes. Her name was Fogleaf. Her mother was gentle, and wasn't selfish. Even when her mate died she didn't go down helpless. She carried it inside of her, and continued with a heavy heart. She was also killed by dogs lessen then a moon before Rosestar's apprentice ceremony. Fogleaf looked at her daughter with wet eyes. "With this life I give you selflessness. Use it well, don't be afraid to give what little you have to someone who needs it more than you." The pain of loss was so great Rosestar collapsed. She blinked and everyone was gone except Cloudfur.

"Usually you would go back after this," Cloudfur stated. "But I wanted to show you something important."

* * *

**At the Garage:**

Blackstep: How did you like a look into Rosestar's lif?.

Pearlflower: I think it was lovely.

E: I think I'm going to kill you for being seen. I don't like erasing my parents' memories.

Rosestar: Wait, Pearl was seen?

E: Yup, I had to eat popcorn *laughs for no reason*

Blackstep: *knocks me out again*

Pearlflower: Review and see E's other stories!

***end of transmission***


	17. Epilogue

**Hi Everyone! Welcome to the Epilogue of A New Clan! I know that the cut off was terrible but it was necessary. Remember, the story has not ended! A New Clan has a spin-off in progress called Switched Roles. Also, there will be a sequel called A New Hope. After this I will post an Epilogue and then I will have to finish Switched Roles and From Another World. Then I will do my I am a Survivor, I will Survive, before I get started on A New Hope. Also, Tell me if you have a better title name that has to do with the story of two kits who will save the clans from a new evil. Preferable one that fits the theme, you know, A New (something, probably with four letters). Pour out your Ideas!**


End file.
